


Tell Me What You Want Me To Say

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena have been together almost their whole lives. They know each other, they love each other fiercely . . . so why does it seem as though their marriage is falling apart? Will they find their way back to each other or . . . will their story not find its way to an epilogue? A.U. / A.H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I Believe The Faithful Fell

Damon/Elena A.U./A.H.

Summary: Damon and Elena have been together almost their whole lives. They know each other, they love each other fiercely . . . so why does it seem as though their marriage is falling apart? Will they find their way back to each other or . . . will their story not find its way to an epilogue?

Author's note: All titles (both the story title and the chapters of titles) are lines of lyrics from songs. 'Tell Me What You Want Me To Say' comes from the Florence & The Machine song "No Light, No Light." And the prologue title 'I Believe The Faithful Fell' comes from the La Rocca song "Nonbeliever."

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters (except for the ones i made up). I also don't own the song titles or lyrics i may use to interpret Damon and Elena's love story.

PROLOGUE: I BELIEVE THE FAITHFUL FELL

Love doesn't just disappear – not completely. Not for two people who've known each other their whole lives and go from playmates to friends to lovers to partners. Not for this man and this woman who are everything to each other and have gone through thick and thin together. Their love is pure and destined and fated and written in the stars.

If they can't find each other again . . . what hope do the rest of us have?

flashback

"Elena, sweetheart, these are the Salvatore boys," Miranda Gilbert held her two-year-old daughter's hand as the tyke stood behind her mother's skirts – peeking out at the new people. The young girl fisted her favorite pink and purple blanket tightly, holding it over half her face.

In the other room, Miranda's husband Grayson and Giuseppe Salvatore were catching up after fifteen years apart since college. Giuseppe had recently moved his boys back to Mystic Falls for a fresh start after losing his wife Guliana a few months before.

"Hi – I's Damon," The elder Salvatore boy smiled very charmingly for his five years at the little girl across the room. Elena smiled for a brief moment before hiding completely behind her mother's legs and the blanket. Miranda chuckled at her shy little girl. The other Salvatore boy who was the same age as Elena – Stefan – sat on the floor beside his brother playing with a toy train. Young Damon leaned over to pick up one of the trains his brother wasn't playing with. Then he held it out, smiling again. "Play with me, 'Lena?"

Miranda smiled, amused with how cute and bold this small boy was and how shy her usually boisterous little girl was. Elena let out a deep breath, still holding on to the fabric of her mother's skirt. "Go on, honey, it's okay. Go play with the boys while I check on your brother." Miranda stepped back, gently pushing Elena forward toward the boys.

Elena cautiously stepped forward one step, her thumb now in her mouth as she started to suck on the little finger. The girl turned back to her mother, who nodded. Letting out another breath, Elena faced the front and stepped forward more. Little Stefan was quiet, oblivious to his brother and the girl next to him.

"Train for you," Damon held the train out again, and this time Elena grabbed on to it with the hand that wasn't in her mouth. Damon smiled victoriously and Miranda quietly chuckled from the other side of the room. The mother swiftly left the room, leaving care of the children to the slightly oversized sleeping golden retriever – Scruffles – in the corner of the room while she went to the nursery to check on her six-month-old son Jeremy.

Meanwhile, Elena held the train and sucked on her thumb – not quite sure what to do with this 'train' now that she had it. She stared back and forth between Damon and the train in her hand. Damon just stared at her too, raising his eyebrows. Finally, the elder boy let out a frustrated huff of breath.

He plopped down on the floor next to his brother – who didn't even flinch – and picked up two more trains. "Like this." He crashed the front of the trains together, making a sound effect as of a real crash.

Elena immediately starting giggling, dropping her thumb and letting her blanket fall to the floor. A few seconds later her butt followed her blanket's path and she excitedly landed on the floor with a harsh thud. For a moment her eyes started to water from the unexpected pain but then Damon burst out laughing too and her tears went away. The pain forgotten, she crashed her train into the one in Damon's hand. Both Damon and her laughed again as Damon's train was knocked out of his hand to the floor.

Elena picked up her blanket and giggled again, laughing as Damon decided to return the favor and knock little Stefan's train out of his hands. Stefan's face reddened for a moment but when he saw Damon and Elena laughing, he started laughing too. Now, all three tykes were laughing hysterically as they continued knocking the trains out of each other's hands.

Then Elena looked up at Damon and stopped laughing. Her big, brown, doe eyes widened in wonder. Damon noticed she'd stopped laughing and he did too, also staring at her. Elena pointed at him, eyes still wide and jaw dropped, and one word fell from her tiny lips: "Boo . . ."

Damon raised his eyebrow. "Huh? " He looked at Stefan, who was still laughing and playing with the trains. Elena's finger still pointed at Damon.

It was then that Miranda descended the stairs with little Jeremy in her arms. She saw that the kids were sitting together and smiled. She glanced at the dog, who snored away in his own little world.

"Boo . . ." Elena spoke again, this time more firmly – still pointing at Damon.

Miranda stopped in her tracks, frozen by her daughter's first word. She walked over to the kids, rocking her sleeping son in her arms. "What was that, honey?"

Elena smiled, pointing at Damon, and turned her head to face her mommy. "Boo." She giggled.

"What's she saying, huh Damon?" Miranda chuckled, amused by her daughter's sudden verbal activity.

Little Damon shrugged. Elena's eyes furrowed, frustrated. She pointed again, "Boo!" Damon looked back and forth between Elena and Miranda, confused. He blinked his little eyes, unsure of what to do.

"What's going on, honey?" Grayson spoke as he and Giuseppe entered the room.

"Elena's talking!" Miranda told him and he smiled. "But . . . I can't figure out what she's trying to say."

"Boo!" Elena shouted angrily, still pointing at Damon.

"Son, do you know what she's saying?" Guissepe asked his son.

Damon just shrugged. "No, papa."

Elena let out a frustrated groan and dropped her blanket and the train. She crawled over by the elder boy and trampled over him. She pushed her fingers in his face near his eyes, practically poking his eyes out. He pushed her away just enough so she wasn't in his face and she giggled. "Boo."

"Oh!" Miranda nodded, chuckling. "Damon's eyes . . . they're blue. That's what she's saying: blue."

"So her first word is blue?" Grayson said. Miranda just shrugged. "Well, guess we don't have to fight over whether she'll say mama or dada first."

"Boo!" Elena giggled and Damon started tickling her. Miranda and Grayson and Giuseppe all glanced at each other as they watched the children play.

"Boo!" Damon repeated, still tickling her, and Elena continued to giggle.

end flashback

Elena Salvatore stared at the toy trains on the tray of her child's high chair and let out a melancholy sigh. When she was a little girl she'd never expected her life to turn out this way. She'd never planned on being a probably-soon-to-be single mother. No, her plan from little on had been to spend the rest of her life with her best friend and, well, she'd almost gotten that.

"Mom, we're going to be late for school!" Her thirteen year old son, Michael, ran through the room and out the front door. Moments later, her ten year old son Alexander followed his brother out the door as well.

Elena glanced at the clock on the coffee pot and her eyes widened. "Shit!" She exclaimed. Across the room in his high chair, her four year old son Daniel crushed his cheerios with his toy train.

"Bad word!" Daniel giggled, still crushing his cereal.

"Mommy didn't say anything," She sighed, hoping he wouldn't pick up on that. She gathered her keys and her purse and Daniel's backpack. "Charlie! We gotta go, baby!" She shouted for her middle son, the seven year old.

"Coming, Momma!" Charles appeared a few moments later – dressed in his usual mismatched outfit with his Batman backpack on his shoulder.

Elena smirked, regarding the black and purple striped shirt and red and blue plaid shorts. Then there was the two different shoes and two different socks. "Ready, baby?" Elena said. Charlie nodded. "Okay, can you take your brother's backpack for me please?"

The boy held out his hands and took his little brother's Blue's Clues backpack in hand. "Okay, we're set to go."

Elena put her purse over her shoulders, put her keys in her jeans pocket, and went over to her youngest. "Hey baby boy, it's time to go to school." She picked up the train and handed it to Charlie. Then she released the tray of the highchair and set it on the kitchen table. She unlatched the chair seat belt and picked little Danny up. She held him on her hip and his eyes went wide.

"School?" He said and when his mother nodded he smiled. "Yay, school!"

"You're so cute, baby boy," Elena chuckled.

The three of them set out of the house and Elena locked it behind her and pushed in the code for the alarm. Mikey and Alex were already in the minivan. Mikey was in the front seat impatiently texting away on his phone while Alex was in the back playing with his gameboy.

"Momma, when's Daddy coming home?" Charlie asked as he got in the van.

Elena strapped Danny into his booster seat, a pang of complete unbearableness striking her heart. She swallowed her sadness, trying to keep her composure. She refused to cry in front of her boys. She gulped. "Daddy's on a business trip, remember? He won't be home for a couple of weeks."

Charlie pouted, "Weeks?!"

"Why so long?" Alex grumbled.

Mikey turned around, "What the hell, he said he'd take me to the hockey game next weekend!"

"Mikey, you watch your mouth!" Elena scolded. "I'm sorry boys, but we know how this works. Your dad will be home when he gets home, okay?" The boys were quiet as Elena got in the driver's seat and started the minivan. As she drove down the long road of the driveway and turned onto the main road, she glanced at Mikey. He was still on his phone – no doubt complaining to his friends that he wasn't going to the game anymore. She sighed. "Maybe your Uncle Stefan will take you to the game, okay?"

Mikey sighed, "Yeah, maybe . . ."

A ringing sound filled the van and Elena recognized the ring tone. "Mikey, baby, can you dig out my phone from my purse and put it on speakerphone please?"

He grumbled but did it anyway. He pulled the phone out and made a face. "It's Aunt Kat."

"Mikey, just answer it and put it on speaker please," Elena sighed. Sure, her younger sister was a lot to handle but she still loved her. Her eldest boy, however, didn't really get along with her for whatever reason. Elena still remembered the day she found out she had a sister.

flashback

Jenna Sommers held her five-year-old niece Elena in her arms while Miranda and Grayson sat nervously on the couch across the room. Jenna bounced little Elena up and down and the girl giggled.

"Jenna, I'm not sure I like this." Miranda swallowed, her hand on her knee.

"I think it'll be good for Elena," Grayson held on to his wife's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"It'll be fine, Miranda," Jenna assured her sister as she put Elena on her hip.

Young Elena giggled, grabbing on to a chunk of her aunt's hair. "Jen play wit me!"

Jenna pulled her hair out of her niece's grasp. "Hey Elena . . . you have someone new to play with today."

"Boo?" Elena stared at her aunt quizzically, using the nickname she'd given to her favorite playtime buddy, the now eight-year-old Damon Salvatore.

At this, the three adults smiled, knowing how quickly Elena had become attached to the elder boy and vice versa.

"Someone new, sweetie," Jenna chuckled. "But you can still play with Damon and Stefan and Jeremy too." Elena just stared, not really understanding what her aunt was saying.

The doorbell interrupted, and the dog barked. "Hush, Scruffles!" Grayson scolded and jumped up to answer the door. The dog stopped barking and pouted out of the room.

At the sound of the doorbell again, little Elena's eyes went wide and her mouth formed an "o" of surprise. The girl looked to her aunt. "Who dat?" Jenna giggled.

Grayson opened the door. On the doorstep stood Alaric Saltzman – Jenna's new 'special friend' and the new history teacher at the high school. "Nice to see you again, buddy." Grayson shook Alaric's free hand.

"Thanks for having me over, Grayson." Alaric nodded. "Especially with this new . . . situation."

"Yeah, no problem. We're all family now, Ric." Grayson stepped aside. "Come on in."

Alaric held on to the car-seat in his hand with both arms. Upon seeing a now standing Miranda, Alaric nodded. "Hello, Miranda."

"Hello, Alaric," Miranda smiled softly as she let out a nervous sigh.

Alaric walked further into the room, letting the diaper bag on his shoulder gently fall to the floor beside the coffee table. He turned around and saw Jenna, freezing in his step. A goofy grin appeared on his face. "Hey, Jenna."

"Alaric," Jenna greeted, blushing slightly. She adjusted Elena on her hip.

Miranda and Grayson glanced at each other, sharing a knowing smile. Grayson cleared his throat. Jenna and Alaric were still staring at each other.

A cry from the car seat in Ric's arms broke the two perspective lover's thrall. Jenna and Ric blinked. In Jenna's arms, Elena's eyes were wide. "Baby!" The little tyke gasped.

Jenna blushed again. "Elena, sweetie, this is my friend Alaric."

"'Larc?" Elena tested the name on her tongue.

Everyone chuckled. Alaric chuckled. "A little tough to say, huh kiddo? Trust me, it wasn't easy growing up with it either."

"What about 'Ric'?" Jenna said. "Elena, can you say Ric?"

"Rik," Elena said, her c turning into a hard k.

"Works for me," Ric shrugged. The baby in his arms fussed again. "Oh boy, I'd hoped she'd sleep a little longer."

"It's fine," Jenna said. "Now Elena can meet her."

Elena pointed at the car-seat. "Baby! Jer?"

The adults laughed. "No, sweetie, your brother is upstairs sleeping." Miranda said.

"Who baby then?" Elena asked.

Alaric set the car-seat down on the floor and unstrapped the child inside. "Elena, this is my daughter―Katherine."

"Katty?" Elena giggled. "Kitty . . ."

Jenna knelt on the floor beside Ric and Elena reached for baby Katherine. "Elena, honey, there's something we want to tell you about Katherine."

Miranda sucked in a breath and Grayson wound his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Sweetie, you were adopted. You have another set of parents that you came from," Jenna explained.

"More Mommies and Daddies?" Elena raised her little eyebrow.

"No, Elena," Jenna shook her head. "Your brother Jeremy came from his real mommy's tummy―from Miranda." Miranda bit her bottom lip.

"And my daughter Katherine came from her mommy's tummy―my wife Isobel." Alaric said.

"Me come from Mommy's tummy too," Elena reached for her mother―for Miranda.

Miranda stepped forward and sighed, bending down to take her daughter from her sister's hold. She picked Elena up and held her on her hip. "No, sweetie. You came from your first mommy's tummy―Her name was Isobel."

"Dat Katty's mommy," Elena said, confused.

"Yes," Alaric nodded. "You and Katherine have the same Mommy."

"Mommy not my mommy?" Elena bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm still your mommy. You just didn't come from my tummy."

Elena sniffled. "Why?"

"It's hard to explain, sweetie, but I promise when you're older you'll understand." Miranda told her, holding her tight in a hug.

"Daddy still my daddy?" Elena sniffled.

"Yes and no," Miranda sighed.

"Rik my daddy too?" Elena said.

Alaric's eyes widened. "No . . . kiddo, it's hard to explain. I hadn't known Isobel when you were born and . . . she never told me about you."

Elena's little yes brightened. "Katty be my Jer too?"

The adults chuckled. Miranda hugged her again. "No, Katherine isn't your brother like Jeremy is." Elena's face fell. "Katherine is your sister – your little sister."

"Sisser . . ." Elena tried out the word. "Me play with Katty?"

"Well," Alaric said. "She's a little tiny right now – she's only four months old. All she really does is eat and sleep and go to the bathroom."

"Oh," Elena nodded. "When Katty older?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded. "You can play with your little sister all you want when she's older."

"Yay!" Elena cheered.

All the adults sighed in relief – first meeting of the new sisters was a success.

End flashback

Back in the present, the phone still rang as Elena drove her boys to school. Her first few months were her little sister hadn't been very exciting. But once Katherine – or 'Katty' as Elena had affectionately called her for years later even if she didn't like it – had gotten older the two half-siblings were as close as siblings could be. Elena was even closer to Katherine than she was Jeremy or Stefan. Damon and Elena's bond, however, always stayed stronger than their relationships with anyone else.

Of course, that could be part of the reason Stefan and Katherine were so close.

Elena blinked, remembering that the phone was still ringing. "Mikey answer it" She let out a breath, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, geez," The preteen sighed, pushing the talk and speakerphone buttons.

"Hey sis!" Katherine's high-pitched squeal echoed through the minivan.

"Hey, Katherine," Elena said. "Say hi to the boys, you're on speaker."

"My handsome nephews aren't getting into trouble, are we?"

"No, Aunt Katherine," Mikey, Charlie, and Alex said at the same time.

"Good boys," Katherine said. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Michael Grayson I can hear you roll your eyes!"

Elena chuckled as Mikey sank in his seat. In the back, young Danny looked around confused – probably trying to find where the familiar voice was coming from. "Katty!" Danny giggled.

"Hey there, little man." Katherine said. "Did your mommy tell you to call me that? She used to call me that all the time when we were little 'cuz she couldn't say my full name."

"What's with the early morning call, Kat? Aren't you usually at class by this time?" Elena said.

"Yeah, but . . ." Elena's younger sibling squealed again. Elena smirked. "I took today off. Or actually we both did. Stefan's here too."

"Hi Elena, hi boys," Stefan's voice appeared.

"Hey Stefan," Elena said. "What, are you both sick?"

"No, Elena, we're not sick." Stefan said. Elena could hear Katherine whisper and giggle in the background. "Actually, we―"

"No, let me tell her!" Katherine cut in. "Please?!"

"Okay, baby," Stefan sighed.

"We're engaged!" Katherine squealed louder than before, laughing. "Stefan finally proposed!"

"Congratulations, guys," Elena smiled sadly, remembering when Damon had proposed to her.

"We're getting married in six months and guess what big sis?" Katherine said.

"What's that?" Elena turned the corner, sighing.

"You tell her, babe," Katherine said.

"Okay," Stefan said. "Elena, we would like Damon and you to be the Best Man and Maid―I'm sorry Matron of Honor." Katherine squealed again and Stefan laughed.

Elena heart instantly fell in her chest. A wedding that Damon and she would be half responsible for? Working with Damon on the wedding? With everything that was going on between them?

"Elena?" Katherine said. "What do ya say, will you help me get married?"

Elena swallowed, trying to hold her composure. Must not cry – don't cry!

"Mom?" Mikey gave his mom a worried look.

Elena blinked, letting out a deep breath. "Y-Yes, of course. I'd love to be your Matron –of-Honor."

"Thank you so much sis – you have no idea how much this means to me, to us."

"Yeah, thanks Elena. You're just as much a sister to me as Damon is my brother." Stefan said. "Do you think he'll want to be my Best Man?"  
"I know he'd be honored to," Elena nodded, still trying to hold her tears in.

"Mom, we're at the school," Mikey said quietly.

"What? Oh, right." Elena blinked again, turning into the school parking lot "Stefan, Kat, can I call you back later? We're at the school."

"Yeah, sure." Stefan said. "We'll let you know more details later. Oh, and don't say anything to Damon – I'll let him know myself."

"Sounds good." Elena sighed. "Bye guys."

"Bye! Bye kids," Stefan and Katherine shouted – Katherine was still giggling.

Mikey hung up the phone and put it back in his mom's purse. The three older boys filed off and ran into the school as Elena got out to unstrap Danny.

to be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Falling Apart, Barely Breathing

Damon/Elena A.U./A.H.

Author's note: Okay, here's chapter one. Chapter title comes from Lifehouse's song "Broken." Hope you all enjoy. :)

CHAPTER ONE: FALLING APART, BARELY BREATHING

Flashback

"So this is it, then?" Elena's voice was quiet yet shaky as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair. "Four children, nearly more than twelve years of marriage, and almost a lifetime of friendship – down the drain."

"We agreed on this together," Damon sighed. He sat on the bed, sorting through his briefcase of paperwork for the office.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Elena grumbled, still brushing her long chocolate locks.

"Same here," Damon put the last of the documents in his briefcase. "But what other option do we have? We can't go four hours without fighting. Do you really want the boys to see that all the time?"

"Of course not," Elena put the brush down. "But won't seeing us apart affect them more? And what about our friends . . ."

"Jesus Christ, Elena! I don't know, okay." Damon shouted, growling.

"Sshh! You'll wake the boys," Elena scrunched her brow.

Damon groaned. "What do you suggest we do, then? Neither of us are happy like this. We can't even agree on whether or not to separate, for crying out loud." He stood, picking up the briefcase and carried it over to the table by the door where he always kept it.

Elena let out a deep breath. "How did we get here, Damon?" She glanced at the picture of them on her vanity – it was the day Mikey was born. Damon and she sat in the hospital bed with Elena holding Mikey between them. They were smiling, kissing – happy.

Damon went over to the closet and pulled out a garment bag – one of his suits – passing by the picture of them on the wall . . . them on their wedding day. Mikey had been the ring bearer at just seven months old – so cute in his little baby tux.

"We were so happy, so in love. Always close – since the day you knocked that toy train out of my hand." Elena sniffled.

Damon sighed. "I have to go to New York for a few weeks, probably longer . . . maybe that's a good time to test the separation. Take some time to think about things."

"Right," Elena huffed. "So you get to go to New York and test the single life while I have to stay here and take care of *your* children. Great plan, Damon. It's a win-win for sure."

"Elena . . ." Damon let out a frustrated breath.

"No, don't," Elena shook her head, sniffling. "So you're just going to leave us?" She cried, wiping her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore," Damon sighed. "I hate fighting with you – I hate that I'm hurting you right now."

"So don't," She shook her head, standing. "Don't leave. I'll do anything, just don't leave me. Please Damon―" She cried, collapsing on the bed. "Please, baby, I love you. Don't you love me?"

Damon walked over to the bed and bent over, wrapping his arm around her convulsing form as he knelt on the bed next to her. "Honey, please stop crying. You know that I love you."

"No, you don't," She cried, looking away from him and burrowing her tear-stained face into the comforter. "You're leaving. You don't love me – you probably never did. God, I'm so stupid!"

Damon groaned in frustration, picking her up and holding her on his lap. "Damnit woman! You're infuriating!"

"No, stop it . . . let me go. Just let me go, you don't love me!" She struggled against his strong arms but he held her just tight enough so he wasn't hurting her but she couldn't get away.

"Elena, stop – just listen to me!" Damon held her shoulders firm so their faces were just inches apart. She froze – silent, tears still running down her face. "Elena Maria Salvatore – I am so in love with you. I've loved you from the moment I met you, poking your shy little beautiful face from behind your mother's skirt."

"Then why do we fight?" She whimpered.

Damon let out a half-ass laugh. "I don't know, baby."

"Then don't go," She sniffled, hugging him, squeezing him. "Please, don't go."

Damon dropped his arms but she held on tight. He let out a deep breath as he looked away. "I have to go. They need me to push this merger through."

She sniffled, wiping her eye as her lips curled into a sneer. "Fine . . . if you'd rather save your precious company than save your marriage – whatever."

"Elena . . ."

"No!" She shouted. "I'm done. I'm sick and tired of that company stealing my husband from me. I'm finished – you don't want to be in this marriage then guess what: Neither do I."

"I never said that," Damon shook his head, sighing. "I said we should take some time apart."

"Just call it what it is, div―"

"No!" This time Damon shouted. "You do not get to just decide that this is over. No . . . I will go to New York and finish this merger. You will stay here in Mystic Falls and Stefan and Katherine and Caroline and Tyler and Bonnie and Jeremy and Matt and April will help you with the boys – alright?" Elena didn't say anything. "And when I return we'll go to a counselor or a vacation or any fucking thing that is going to save this marriage." He huffed, panting. "You got it, Mrs. Salvatore?"

Elena glared at him, disdain on her still tear-stained face. "You got it, *Mr. Salvatore*."

End flashback

Elena sighed, watching Danny play on the floor in the living room. She'd just gotten home from picking him up from his preschool. He was only at school for half the day whereas the elder three boys were at school all day.

The day that Damon told her he was going to New York still felt like a nightmare. He left the morning after and they had talked since – Today was the twenty-third day he'd been gone.

The boys had talked to their father on the phone and skyped through the webcam but Damon always found a way out of talking to her. Not that she cared – he wasn't exactly her favorite person right now either.

The sound of her phone ringing startled her from her thoughts. She picked it up of the table and answered it. "Elena Salvatore speaking."

"Mrs. Salvatore, it's Mr. Browning." The voice spoke.

Elena sighed – Allen Browning, her publisher. "Hello, Mr. Browning. I'm sorry I haven't called you . . ."

"Well, I just wanted to check in on you . . . see how you're doing and all . . ." Mr. Browning trailed off.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sorry Mr. Browning it's just been busy here at home with the boys and my husband and now my sister's getting married . . ."

"Mrs. Salvatore, when we started this project five years ago you told me that you had the time for this." Mr. Browning said.

"I know, I did say―"

"We all have deadlines, Mrs. Salvatore. This may be your second novel but the first one didn't do nearly half as well as we expected. So . . . we need this second one to be good and we need it now."

Elena swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall. She knew Mr. Browning could be an ass but why was he being so harsh? "I'm sorry . . ."

"Look, maybe I can get you some kind of extension. How much do you have done? Maybe, what, five to six chapters? That I can work with," Mr. Browning sighed.

Elena inwardly whimpered, glancing to her office door where she knew she hadn't even started. Hell, she'd barely started organizing notes. She couldn't tell him that . . . she'd lose the publishers for sure. "Y-ye―um, yes. Just about there, yes." She stumbled.

"Fine." Mr. Browning huffed. "I'll see what I can do."

"T-Thank you," Elena swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah . . . get to work, Mrs. Salvatore." With a final click, her publisher hung up.

Elena listened to the dead air, frozen. A tear slipped down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She'd promised herself a long time ago that she'd never ever let her boys see her cry. In fact, other than her parents and Aunt Jenna, the only other person who'd ever seen her really cry was Damon.

Her heart jumped painfully thinking of him so she swallowed that down too. She turned off her cell phone and wiped away the last of her tears. She needed to focus on something other than her failing marriage or current lack of writing ability.

She pressed the two for speed dial on her cell phone and let it ring.

"Elena?"

"Hey Kat, I've got a few hours before I pick up the boys from school. How about we do some wedding stuff? Elena said, sighing. In the last two weeks Elena had put it off, always telling her younger sister she was busy and didn't have time. Now, though, it would actually be a welcome distraction from everything else.

"Really?" Katherine sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. I've got Danny, but we'll be over in a few minutes. Okay?" Elena said.

"Sure, sounds great big sis." Katherine said, the tell-tale squeal leaking out a bit.

"See you in a few, Kat." Elena hung up. She let out a deep breath. "Danny, baby." Her youngest looked up from his toys. "Should we go visit Auntie Katherine?"

A grin grew on Danny's face from ear to ear . . . he adored his auntie.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon slung his suit coat over his shoulder and set his briefcase on the floor. Behind him, the elevator door closed with a ding. He pulled out his key card and unlocked the penthouse suite he was staying in.

He looked at the watch on his wrist – forty minutes after midnight. Sighing, he yawned as he picked up his briefcase again and brought it just inside the door as it swung shut.

The meeting had run way longer than he'd planned. Actually, every meeting was going longer than planned. The last three weeks had been nothing but endless meetings . . . .

His eyes caught sight of the two photo frames on his bedside table – one of his beautiful wife on their wedding day and one of their rowdy boys from last Christmas.

He let out a sigh, twirling the silver band on his ring finger. God, he missed his family . . .

"Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon jumped, dropping his coat on the floor. Who the fuck was in his suite?

A pair of long, smooth, feminine legs appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

Damon's eyes narrowed. What the fuck? His first thought was that Elena showed up to surprise him but no . . . his wife's legs were a beautiful olive color. These legs . . . they were a deathly pale white.

"Excuse me, how did you get in here?" Damon let out an angry breath. He definitely wasn't in the mood for this.

"Surprise . . ." A sultry female voice accompanied the pale legs.

Damon shook his head. "Out."

More of the pale legs appeared, showing pale knobby knees and stick-thin thighs and . . . the black hem of what Damon was pretty sure was one of his dress shirts. Blonde curls revealed themselves and the face of someone Damon hadn't the slightest clue who she was.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm here for you. Mr. Lockwood said―"

"Mason? Shit . . ." Damon growled. "Damn punk kid . . ." Damon shook his head again. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you're expecting here but this is a mistake."

"But Mr. Lockwood said I could make you happy . . ." The blonde pouted.

"I am happy!" Damon held up his hand, pointing to his wedding ring. "Happily married!"

"Well, that doesn't bother me. We don't have to tell anyone if you want." The blonde shrugged.

Damon fumed. "You want to make me happy? Get out!" He shouted. "Go to college, find another job – you're his secretary right? Be better than fucking Mason trust-fund Lockwood." The girl froze. Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry that Mason mislead you, but I have no interest in cheating on my wife or doing that to my boys."

"Gee, I'm sorry . . ." She pouted.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just . . ." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Go get dressed and get out of here."

The girl shrugged, strolling over to the bed. She picked up the frame of Elena. "This your wife?" Damon nodded, his blood boiling – who did this girl think she was just showing up in his suite, wearing his clothes, touching the picture of his wife . . . "She's pretty." The girl stated, disinterested. "I can see why you're not interested in me. Blonde hair and pale skin seem to be the opposite of your taste in women. What is she? Greek? Italian?"

"Her ancestors are actually from Bulgaria," Damon sighed. Why couldn't this chick just leave?

"Oh," Blonde chick nodded, putting down the frame of Elena and picking up the one of the boys. Damon cringed – first his wife's photo and now their children? "Lucky man . . . with four boys very close in age. And they look like you too. Damn, not only do you have a hot wife but you've knocked her up four times."

Damon growled low in his throat . . . he didn't like the way this girl was talking about Elena and his very private life.

"So . . . I just have one question for you. Why are you in a New York penthouse suite with me and not in Suburbia with your exotic wife and perfect little stepford children?"

Damon swallowed, unable to answer. Good fucking question, he thought.

"Okay, I'm going. Just curious and – a little jealous of Mrs. Hot CEO." She put the picture down and disappeared back in the bathroom. She came out moments later dressed in a grey pencil skirt, white blouse, and high heels. She tossed Damon his shirt. "See you, Mr. Salvatore. If you ever get bored in Suburbia, look me up. And I guess that Lockwood guy doesn't know you as well as he thinks he does." Without another word, the blonde was out the door.

The first thing Damon did after she left was burn the shirt.

Flashback

Eleven-year-old Damon entered the Gilbert house with his father and younger brother behind him. He flinched as his eyes instantly caught sight of an eight-year-old Elena on the floor of the living room. The pink plaster cast on her arm and the white bandages on her forehead and collarbone stuck out against her black dress and black shoes. Sitting beside Elena was six-year-old Jeremy and three-year-old Katherine also dressed in a black suit and black dress – much like Damon and his younger brother Stefan. Out of the three children, Elena appeared the saddest. The younger ones played with toys but Elena just held her teddy bear and stared off into nothing.

Damon swallowed when he noticed her red eyes – he hated when Elena cried.

"Son, you're in charge of the children." Damon's father set eight-year-old Stefan on the floor beside Damon and patted the elder brother's shoulder. "I'm sure Alaric and Jenna Saltzman are busy with the guests and things."

"Yes, father." Damon nodded, not that he needed to be told to look after Elena or her siblings―he always did it anyway. Giuseppe joined the crowd of adults and Damon led Stefan by the other kids.

"'Efan," Little Katherine was oblivious as she waved her block around. Stefan sat down somberly beside the girl, starting to entertain her with the blocs. Jeremy didn't say anything but it seemed he could sense what was going on. Damon took his place next to Elena and without a word the elder girl laid her head on Damon's arm.

"They're gone, Damon," Elena whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry," Damon wanted to take her sadness away but he didn't know how.

"At least I still have you," Elena cried, sniffling. Damon swallowed. It felt strange at first but he wrapped his arms around her and didn't move. He was careful not to hurt her – after all, she hadn't even been out of the hospital for two days yet. Stupid car crash . . .

"I'll never leave you," Damon whispered into her ear as she cried. "I promise." His eyes found the big picture of Elena's parents on the easel and suddenly wondered if they were where his mother was . . .

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Katherine stood on her front porch and waved as Elena drove off with Danny. They'd talked about the wedding – flowers, cake, decorations, dresses . . . they'd actually made a lot of progress.

Katherine frowned as Elena's minivan rounded the corner up ahead and disappeared from view. During their talk, she'd noticed that something was off with her older sister. Really, though, she'd been noticing it for quite a while and not just with Elena but with Damon as well.

Something was definitely wrong.

All the years growing up, Damon and Elena had been inseparable. Sometimes to a strangely creepy degree – but inseparable nonetheless. So much so that they were closer to each other than Elena was with Katherine or Jeremy and strong than Damon and Stefan's brotherhood.

Lately, though, Katherine noticed that Damon and Elena were acting sort of strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on it . . . but she intended to figure out what it was and fix it.

She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and texted Stefan. She asked him to pick up some food on his way home because she needed to talk to him. Once that was sent, she put her phone back in her pocket and went back inside the house.

Something had to be done to fix whatever was going on with Damon and Elena – and Katherine was going to do everything in her power to figure this out.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Not even ten minutes later, Stefan opened the door to his house – all the while juggling a box of pizza a carton of pasta. He'd found his fiancé's sudden request to talk strange but figured she'd explain when he got home.

"Baby, I got the food, " He called out as he entered the house.

"In the living room, honey," He heard Katherine's voice call out.

He put the food on the dining room table and made his way to the living room. He found his fiancé pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips. He could immediately sense that something was bothering her. The crease in her brow, the frown on her face, the speed of her pacing . . .

"Kath, what's wrong?" He tensed, worried.

She stopped pacing, sighing. "It's Elena and Damon."

"Wait, what?" Stefan panicked, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Are they hurt? Is it one of the kids?"

"I don't know, " Katherine shrugged. "There's just something . . . I can't figure it out. "

Stefan cleared his throat. "Kath, you're not making any sense."

She let out a breath. "Haven't you noticed? They're different – my sister and your brother. We've known them our whole lives – there's something wrong. "

Stefan was taken aback – he hadn't noticed anything at all about Damon and Elena. Sure, Damon was gone on another business trip but he was always gone. That wasn't anything new. "Are you sure?" He said. "They've seemed fine." His hands dropped from her arms.

"Come on, haven't you seen it?" Katherine pressed.

"Seen what?" Stefan said.

Katherine let out another sigh, deflated. "I'm not sure . . . but I know there's definitely something there. Elena was here this morning to go over wedding stuff and she was just . . . gone. She wasn't herself at all. It's been almost two weeks since I've heard from her. And when we called to tell her about us . . . I dunno. There was just something in her voice. Something . . . sad. "

"Well that's just Elena," Stefan shrugged. "She's always been a little bit emotional. Not to mention, she's given birth four times. Isn't there some kind of hormonal imbalance that goes along with that?"

"I guess, but . . ." Katherine shook her head. "I can just tell, okay? I can't explain it. I know my sister . . . and she's not herself. "

"Hmm." Stefan knew better than to test the infamous Elena/Katherine sister-bond. "We'll look into it, okay?" He wound his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you, baby. " Katherine sighed. She wrapped her own arms around his neck. "I just . . . Damon and Elena have been there for us so much over the years. Now, I guess it's time we return the favor and help them out. "

"We will." Stefan nodded, kissing her again.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon was busy at his desk going through paperwork when his cell phone rang. He picked it up – it was Stefan. He let out a sigh – whether from annoyance of being disturbed or disappointment it wasn't Elena or a combination of both . . .

He answered the phone, a bit of an uncontrollable growl in his voice. "What is it Stefan?"

"Good to hear from you to, big brother." Stefan chuckled.

Damon let out a deep breath. Neither his brother nor his sister-in-law knew about Damon and Elena's marital problem and honestly they didn't need to. "Sorry, little bro. Just . . . too much work." He tried his best at a chuckle but it didn't come out very convincing. Hopefully Stefan wouldn't notice. "You know how it is."

"As usual, huh? I just wanted to check in. These trips always cut into our brotherly bonding over drinks at the Grill. So . . . how's it going in NY?"

Damon sighed, rubbing his neck. "Long. Endless meetings with just back and forth negotiations. Oh, and lots of paperwork."

"Sounds like fun," Stefan chuckled and Damon could hear the sarcasm. "So glad you're the big brother and you get all that . . . I'm good just writing for the newspaper."

Damon rolled his eyes – of course he was. "So was that it, brother or . . . I haven't slept much in the last four weeks."

"Oh, yeah . . . a bit of news from back home." Stefan cleared his throat. "I finally proposed to Katherine!"  
Damon's stomach jumped up his throat. No . . .

"She said yes, of course – not that I had any doubts." Stefan announced. "Anyway, Kath asked Elena to be her Matron of Honor and I'd be supremely honored if my big brother would be my Best Man."

No way . . .

"What do you think bro?"

Damon swallowed his throat and gulped. "Y-Yeah. Of course I'll do it." He faked a laugh. "Shit, little brother – It took you long enough. I thought you'd make that girl of yours wait forever."

"Eh, I figured it was about time." Stefan laughed. "Anyway, I guess our girls are already starting the planning but I thought maybe you could help Elena too. Kath and I – you guys mean a lot to us, you know? You and Elena have helped us through a lot of shit."

"I remember . . ." Damon sighed. His head hurt just thinking about it. Drug addictions, trouble with crazy exes, alcohol, loan sharks, ugh . . .

"Yeah, so you guys throwing the wedding and reception parties would really mean so much to us." Stefan said. "Hey, how much longer do you have to stay in NYC?"

Damon let out a breath, holding his neck. The next few months were going to really put a number on his already annoying migraine problems. "Well, I have to stay until the merger pulls through and who knows how long that'll be."

"Just come home soon, brother. We all miss you." Stefan said. "Especially those kids of yours – they're such a handful!" The younger brother chuckled.

"Oh, I know – they must take after their uncle." Damon laughed. "Seriously, though, you guys will still help Elena with them. Right?"

"As if they were our own," Stefan agreed. "We'd do anything for you and Elena and the kids. You know that, right?"

"Thanks, brother." Damon said. He looked up – there was a new email from his assistant. "Look, I've got to go take care of something but I'll get home as soon as I can."

"Okay," Stefan said. "Anything you need, call – day or night. Kath and I'll drop everything. I mean it."

"Yep." Damon nodded and hung up his phone.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Katherine looked up from her textbook as Stefan walked in the room. "Well?"

Stefan let out a breath, collapsing on the couch beside her. His hand found hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're right, babe. There's something up with Damon too."

She sighed, pushing the book aside. Her head leaned on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

Stefan shrugged. "I haven't a clue. But we have to do something." Katherine nodded, sighing.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2: A Trouble That Can't Be Named

Damon/Elena A.U./A.H.

Author's note: Here's the second chapter. I apologize profusely for the wait. Chapter title comes from Coldplay's song "Clocks." Hope you all enjoy. :)

CHAPTER TWO: A TROUBLE THAT CAN'T BE NAMED

"Mom?"

Elena – blissfully ignorant of anything – stared at her laptop screen in a daze.

"Mom?"

She was trying to write something – anything – so her publisher would get off her back. The problem was, she hadn't been able to wr—

"MOM!"

She jumped, turning her head to find Alex shouting at her. He held the house phone up in his hand.

"Alex, what is it?" She said.

"Aunt Caroline's on the phone – she sounds really scared," Alex held the phone out toward her.

Elena took the phone and the first thing she head was the wailing of a baby. "Caroline?" Alex ran out of the room, probably back to his video games.

"Elena, Aaron won't stop crying!" Caroline sobbed, speaking of her four-month-old son.

"Caroline, it's okay – just calm down." Elena let out a breath.

"No, it's not – he won't stop! I've fed him, I've changed him, I rocked him, I gave him a bath – nothing working! What if there's something wrong with him!?" Caroline was crying herself.

"Care, you have to calm down. If you're upset he can sense that and it will only make him cry more," Elena reminded her.

"Please, Elena, can you come over? Tyler's just gone back to work and I don't want him to think I can't do this alone." Caroline begged. Elena could barely hear her friend over baby Aaron's cries.

"Um . . . I don't really have a babysitter on hand and Damon's still out of town . . ." Elena said.

"Please, Elena . . . I don't know who else to call . . . everyone else is either busy or has no experience with kids. C'mon, 'Lena . . . you've done this four times. You're a pro." Caroline said.

"Well . . ." Elena let out a breath, glancing at the computer screen. She could use a break from her writer's block. "I suppose I could just bring Danny and leave the other three."

"Thank you so much, 'Lena. I'm really trying at this mom thing . . . I just need a little help . . ." Caroline sniffled. Aaron was still crying.

"I understand, more than you know," Elena nodded. "When Mikey was born I felt the same way. Let me just gather the youngest and I'll be right over. Okay?"

"Okay . . ." Caroline whimpered. "Aaron, baby . . . please stop . . ."

"Just hold on there, Care." Elena said.

The two hung up and Elena set the phone down on her desk. She let out a breath, closing her laptop. "Boys!" She shouted.

A few minutes later, the boys filed into her office. Mikey carried Danny on his hip, followed by Alex and then Charlie. "What's up, Mom?" Mikey placed Danny on their mother's lap and the toddler wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I have to go to Caroline and Tyler's house. Aaron's giving his mommy a hard time." Elena smirked. "I'll take Danny with me but you three boys will be on your own."

"Can't Aunt Caroline deal with it herself?" Mikey shrugged.

"Well, she's not really the calmest person so she's only making it worse." Elena told him. "And he's her first so she's not used to being a mommy yet." The boys nodded. "I'm hoping I won't be gone too long. Otherwise if I'm not back by—" She glanced at her watch. It was already after three in the afternoon. "If I'm not back by, hmm . . . six then Mikey you're in charge of dinner. Remember, microwave only – no stove."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom." They all remembered a ten-year-old Mikey burning himself on the stove because he tried to warm up spaghettios by himself.

"Pick up the house and make sure your clothes and school books are ready for Monday morning," Elena told them. The boys nodded. "No friends over, no internet while I'm gone, don't answer the door . . ."

"We know the drill, Mom." Mikey said. "You should probably get over there before Aunt Caroline has a nervous breakdown."

She sighed, smirking. "Yeah, I suppose." She stood, Danny on her hip as she left her office. She quickly dressed Danny in shoes and a jacket. Charlie brought her the car keys and Alex brought her purse and cell phone. Mikey held up a duffel bag with some of Danny's toys and slung it on Elena's shoulder with her purse.

A few minutes later, she was on her way out the door. "Lock it up behind me."

"We will, Mom," Mikey said.

She turned back. "And if your father calls—"

"Tell him you love him and you miss him," Charlie grinned.

She smiled – the smart little boy took the words right out of her mouth. "Yes, I do." Even though they were technically "separated" and she was still mad at him for multiple things . . . that didn't mean she'd stopped loving her husband. She'd loved him in one form or another for most of her life. She didn't even remember those two years of life before Damon.

"Mumma, go!" Danny pushed on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Right, we're going," She sighed. "Love you boys; be good for your older brother."

"We will, Mommy," Charlie and Alex said.

She strapped Danny in his booster seat and got in the driver's seat. Once the minivan was started, there were off.

"Mumma, where we going?" Danny asked from the back seat.

"Aunt Caroline and Uncle Tyler's house." Elena reminded him.

"Oh," Danny nodded. "Unka Tyler home?"

"Nope," She shook her head. "He's busy – remember, he's the Mayor now."

"No Unka Tyler?" Danny pouted – Tyler and Danny got along really well. And, the two played a lot until recently when Tyler took over as Mayor to take over for his ailing father. Actually, Tyler and Stefan had been more present in Danny's three years of life than Damon. Damon was always out of town for business trips.

"Sorry, Buddy," Elena said. "If you want maybe you can go by Uncle Stefan soon."

"Otay . . ." Danny sighed.

Elena drove the couple of blocks over to her friend's house and pulled in the driveway. She noticed Caroline peeking out of the window with her squirmy baby in her arms.

Elena and Danny gathered their things and went up to the porch. The door opened and a teary Caroline hurried Elena and Danny inside. Aaron's cries were even louder in person than on the phone.

"Thank god you're here!" Caroline cried. "He won't stop! Maybe we should take him to the doctor . . ."

Elena put Danny's toy bag next to him on the living room floor and opened it up. Danny started playing with his toy trucks and trains. Elena stood and went back over to Caroline and the crying baby.

"Should we take him to the hosp—"  
Elena shook her head. "No, no . . . oh, let me see my little godson . . ." Elena held out her arms and Caroline gently handed the little one over. "Hi, there little guy . . ." Elena cooed to the crying infant. Now that her boys were older, she found herself missing the teeny baby stage. "Someone is not happy today, huh?" Aaron continued to cry as Elena rocked him gently in her arms.

. . . and after a few more minutes, the infant was completely silent. He started sucking on his thumb and nuzzling into Elena's arm.

Caroline's eyes widened. "How . . ." She whispered.

Elena just smiled as she continued to rock her godson. "Experience. You'll get it eventually." She whispered.

Caroline let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed on the couch. "Phew . . ." She sighed, yawning.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Flashback

Eight-year-old Elena sat in her room reading a book. She was still sad – her mommy and daddy hadn't been gone long and she still had the pink cast on her arm. The bandages were off, but she still had scars and scratches on her forehead and neck. She hadn't even gone back to school yet.

There was a crying sound from downstairs and Elena looked up from her book. Then she could hear someone sing a song – it was the lullaby song from the movie "Anastasia."

Elena put down her book on the bed and pushed the covers off. Careful not to bump her broken arm, she crawled off the bed. She wandered out of the room and down the stairs. She held on to her heavy-casted arm and followed the crying and singing to the living room.

She found Aunt Jenna with 3-year-old Katherine. Katherine was crying inconsolably in Jenna's arm as Elena's aunt walked and rocked and sang. When Jenna turned to face her niece, she let out a sigh.

"Aw, sweetie how are you feeling? Did your sister wake you up?" Jenna held the toddler closer.

Elena shook her head. "I was reading. Katty okay?"

"She's fine, sweetie," Jenna nodded. "Just cranky."

"Want Dadda!" Katherine wailed, pounding her little fists on Jenna's shoulder.

"Dadda is at work, sweetie. But he'll be home soon, okay?" Jenna sighed. "But we're still here, me and your big sister Elena."

Katherine sobbed, shaking her head. "No sisser! No Momma! Want Dadda now!"

"What's wrong, Katty?" Elena asked her younger sister, laying her hand on the toddler's back.

"No, 'Lena!" Katherine squealed, kicking her legs out. Elena moved to avoid them.

"Katherine, sweetie – you need to calm down." Jenna said. "You're almost a big girl now and big girls don't have temper tantrums anymore." Jenna looked at her niece and winked. "Elena doesn't have temp tantrums anymore. Right, Elena?" Elena nodded.

Katherine stopped crying briefly, sniffling. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "But . . ." The tiny girl sniffled again. "B-but I IS a big girl!"

"Right you are," Jenna nodded, smiling. "So . . . I guess we're all done with those baby tantrums." Katherine's eyes were wide. "You wouldn't want the other big girls to see you having a baby tantrum when you start pre-school next year, right?" The girl's eyes widened more and she shook her head.

"Me big girl – no baby!" Katherine insisted.

"Well okay, then!" Jenna said. Jenna set the little girl down on the floor. "That solves that problem. Do you want to watch a movie with your sister while Mommy does some homework for her professors?"

"Ya!" Katherine smiled, wiping her tears away. "Wanna watch Chipmunks!"

"Alvin & the Chipmunks? Okay." Jenna nodded. "Good choice, kiddo."

"I got it, Aunt Jenna." Elena said. "I can start the movie."

"Are you sure?" Jenna raised her eyebrow.

"Well, okay . . . I'll be in the study if you need me." Jenna told her. "Then in a bit I'll start dinner so we can all eat when Ric and Jeremy get home."

"Okay, Aunt Jenna." Elena nodded. She moved to find the movie as Jenna left the room.

"Movie, 'Lena!" Katherine shouted impatiently. "Movie!"

"Hold on, Katty," Elena told her.

End flashback

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Okay, that's it for today," Damon cleared his throat and closed the report cover. The men and women around the room picked up their papers and left.

"Good meeting, Mr. Salvatore." One of his colleagues – Trevor – shook Damon's hand on his way out.

The phone in Damon's pocket buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket – he had a text message. His heart jumped when he saw that it was from Elena. He immediately opened the message to read it:

You missed the hockey game you said you'd take Mikey to. Stefan had to do it.

Damon's heart dropped – he'd completely forgotten about the hockey game. Well . . . fuck. Ugh . . . he hated this! He was always missing everything. He'd been away while two of his damn sons had been born – Alex and Danny. Elena had been furious with him for weeks – both times. Not that he blamed her. He'd missed Mikey's kindergarten graduation, Katherine's welcome home party, Caroline and Tyler's wedding, Stefan's college graduation, and Elena's grandmother's funeral. And now . . . the damn hockey game Mikey and he had been planning to go to for months.

Fuck!

"Hey Salvatore, you want to go out for drinks?" Mason poked his head in Damon's office.

Damon groaned. "No, I don't want to go for drinks with you."

"Look, man, if it's about that chick I sent to your ro—"

"You're damn right it's about that, Lockwood," Damon sighed. "Christ, just because you can't get a girl to date you for more than a week – let alone marry you – doesn't mean I have that same problem. I have a family that I care about, okay? So back off . . ."

"You heard the man." Damon and Mason turned to find Elijah Mikaelson standing just outside Damon's office.

"Why don't you go beg your nephew for more money," Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mason huffed and left the room.

Elijah gestured at the door. "May I . . ."

"Sure," Damon shrugged. "Have a seat."

Elijah nodded and took a seat in the chair across from Damon's desk. "Bad day?"

Damon let out a breath. "For a while, actually, but who's counting?" He sighed. "So how are we doing with this whole Salvatore-Mikaelson merger of ours?"

"I think you mean Mikaelson-Salvatore merger but, yes . . . We're doing quite well actually." Elijah smirked while Damon let out another tired sigh. "Numbers are up significantly – better than we hoped for."

"That's good." Damon nodded.

"Yes, it is. If things stay on track like we predict it will, then we should be done with everything in the next few weeks." Elijah told him.

"That is definitely good news," Damon agreed, shaking Elijah's hand.

Elijah turned his head to the side, not unlike a curious cat. "You seem eager to get this over with. The stories I've heard paint you as an eager and intimidating business man. You raised this company from a black hole when your father took ill."

Old wounds peaked Damon's anger and he had to push down old frustrations. He let out another breath. "Times change." He grinned politely. "Do you have kids, Mr. Mikaelson? A family?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "I have a daughter in London, yes."

"Then you know how these long distance trips can wear on a man." Damon picked up a frame of Elena and the kids, turning it to show.

"Ah yes," Elijah nodded. "You have a lovely family." Damon stared at the photo a second more before returning it to his place on his desk. "I take it they're not too fond of your work here," Elijah guessed.

Damon shook his head. "Elena has always been supportive of me no matter what I do – even if she doesn't always like it. It's just . . ."

"You're not there," Elijah finished knowingly.

"Most of the time," Damon let out a breath.

"My daughter tells me the same thing." Elijah nodded. "Alas, it is the price we pay in a business such as this."

"Yep." Damon sighed. He hadn't even wanted to be in this business.

"That is why my wife Tatia and I split." Elijah nodded solemnly. "She told me that she was tired of sharing me with the office." Elijah looked down. "I may have never cheated on my wife . . . but the office was my mistress. And now that she's passed, our daughter and this work are all that I have left."

Damon let out a breath. "We're just separated for now . . . but we haven't really talked for weeks." Elijah nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon let out a breath, turning to his assistant in the doorway. "Yes, Mr. Milton."

The young assistant swallowed. "You have a call on line two."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The next few weeks dredged on as one of the slowest, hardest, loneliest, and most emotionally painful – not to mention draining – of Elena's life. It was the same routine every day – wake up, take care of the boys, plan the wedding with Katherine, stare at her laptop trying to write something, then feed and put the boys to bed. Every day, the same despair and confusion over the state of her marriage. It had been seventy-six days since she had seen or talked to Damon before he left for New York.

As mad as she was with him, her heart ached for him. The boys constantly badgered her about when their daddy was coming home. She was running out of things to say to fend them off. And it wasn't just her children either who were constantly on her – it was her friends, her siblings, her brother-in-law, her editor . . . it was exhausting . . .

Being separated from her husband was as hard as fighting with him all the time.

She didn't have time to wallow in it though – there was far too much to be done. No rest for the wicked . . .

"Mrs. Salvatore?"

Elena blinked, looking up to find an irritated principal staring up at her. "Yes, Mrs. Winter?"

"I asked you if there have been any changes at home that could explain why your son is skipping class." Mrs. Winter said.

Elena let out a breath. If she only knew . . . "Well, not really much that I can think of. His father is out of town for business but he's done that before."

"Ah, yes . . . the Salvatore family business," The principal smirked, nodding. "My father knew Giuseppe Salvatore growing up. He told me he was the hardest worker he'd ever met. His son seems quite driven as well."

"My husband rebuilt the company after his father almost lost it." A flicker of anger flashed in Elena. "We're proud of what he's accomplished – he worked hard to keep it from going under."

"I know the story well . . . your boy worships the ground he walks on." The principal wasn't saying anything Elena didn't already know.

"He's proud of his father too." Elena held in a breath, willing her temper to stay dormant. "All of our boys are."

"Even though they don't see their father often." The principal accused – it felt like a slap to the face.

"Excuse me?" Elena was seething.

"I just wonder if Michael would achieve more if his father w—"

"Our boys are just fine." Elena cut her off. The principal glared at her. "Mikey is a teenage boy – they rebel. They push buttons and test authority – it's normal. My brother did it, my husband and brother-in-law did it . . . it's just natural. You must see it every day in these halls."

"Well, I—"

"The way that my husband and I parent our children is none of your business. We love them and we'd do anything for them. And just because my husband isn't always home doesn't mean he loves them less or that he couldn't get here if he needed to. Okay?"

The principal was silent.

Elena stood, letting out a breath as she slung her purse on her shoulder. "If you have to suspend my son for skipping, then let me know. For anything else, please allow my family our privacy."

Before Mrs. Winter could say anything else, Elena left the office.

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 3: All That Time She Was Silent, Still

CHAPTER THREE: All That Time She Was Silent, Still

Author's Note: So so very sorry for lack of updates, I hope you enjoy this one – a little bit of Damon/Elena sweetness for y'all! Also some Katherine/Stefan, some flashbacks, some family/engagement stuff, some characters you might recognize, some new characters, and some characters shown in different ways. Also I went a little naughtier than I'm used to so let me know what you think. The chapter title comes from Coldplay's amazing song "Violet Hill."

Oh, and for dramatic effect listen to the end of "Violet Hill" for the last few moments of the chapter. Enjoy :)

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Okay, let's put the flower arrangements in the middle of all the tables." Elena directed the group as she held on to her clipboard. "Yes, looks good." She nodded as they set them all down.

"Mrs. Salvatore, where do you want the sculptures?" One of the men asked.

"Over in the far corner." Elena answered. "When my sister and brother-in-law arrive, the lights will go out and a red spotlight will follow them to their table at the head of the room." She spoke to her assistant, Trevor.

"Yes, ma'am . . . the red spotlight should arrive by tomorrow morning." Trevor told her.

"As soon as it gets here, have them install it in the back of the room." Elena instructed. Trevor nodded.

Small hands pulled on the fabric of her yoga pants. "Mommy, I'm bored."

Elena bent over and picked her youngest up, holding him on her hip. "I know baby boy . . . we're almost done." The young boy yawned, leaning his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I can finish up here, Mrs. Salvatore." Trevor offered. "We're gone over this dozens of times . . . I know what you and your sister want for this party."

Elena let out a breath. "Are you sure?"

Trevor nodded. "Positive. Go home, spend time with your boys. You look exhausted."

Elena adjusted Danny on her hip. "I am, actually . . . and I think I'm coming down with a cold or the flu or something . . ." She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Trevor stepped back. "You do kind of look a little green."

"Goes with how I feel." Elena shrugged. "Okay . . . I'll be back in two days at noon. Guests will start arriving at four and Stefan and Katherine will arrive by carriage at—"

"Five-thirty." Trevor finished. "Everything will be fine. You planned an amazing engagement party, Mrs. Salvatore. Your sister and brother-in-law will love it."

"Thanks, Trevor." Elena smiled.

"It's only the truth," Trevor told her. "Now go! Tuck your boys in and get a good night's sleep."

"Yes, boss." Elena rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait for her head to hit that pillow . . .

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Katherine only half-listened to her sister explain how the engagement party was going to go. Ever since her older sister had walked in the door, it had been blatantly obvious that something was off. Over the last few weeks, Katherine had watched her big sister sink deeper and deeper within herself. She hated seeing her usually happy sister like this. Stefan and she had been trying for weeks to figure out what was going on with their older siblings. Damon was as closed off as ever, avoiding calls and hiding in his work in New York. Elena changed the subject whenever Damon came up, using her boys or the wedding as a distractions.

It was just so confusing. Their entire lives, Damon and Elena had been happy and inseparable. Now the two were in separate states and – as far as Katherine knew – not speaking to each other. Really, though, neither of them were very good at hiding it.

"Hello, earth to Katherine!"

Katherine blinked, shaking her head. She smiled – weakly – and turned to Elena. It was then that she noticed how pale and pasty her older sister's skin was and how deep the circles under her eyes were. She cleared her throat.

"Aww, are you getting cold feet?" Elena tilted her head to the side, putting her pen down. "It's completely normal."

"What!?" Katherine's eyes widened. She shook her head. "No . . . I'm just—" She let out a sigh. She wanted to know what was so wrong with her sister. The only problem was that Elena was so stubborn and wouldn't tell her. She let out a breath. "'Lena, are you okay?" Katherine watched her sister as the elder sibling now rubbed her temples. "I just . . . you don't seem like yourself, sis, and I'm worried about you."

Elena exhaled, looking up. "I'm fine."

Katherine eyed her sister's pale skin again. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Katherine." Elena insisted, looking back down at the notebook with the wedding plans. "Let's just go back to the wedding stuff, okay? I only have a couple of hours before I have to go pick up the boys from school."

Katherine sighed. Once again, she'd failed to figure out what was wrong with her stubborn sister. She knew it was something – she could always tell when her sister was hiding something – she just still could not figure out what it was. She knew how stubborn her sister was, though, especially when she was sick or stressed. She'd let it go . . . for the moment anyway.

"So the engagement dinner is all set – my assistant and I have it all set up in the dining hall." Elena flipped a page in her notebook. "Everyone's R.S.V.P.'d, the caterers are starting to set up tonight, and the decorations are pretty much done."

"Sounds good, sis." Katherine nodded. She paused, boring continuing. "Is my dear brother-in-law going to be there?" She watched with intrigue as a million different emotions flashed on her elder sister's now-white face.

"I d-don't . . ." Elena stumbled, her eyes on the notebook. "I'm n-not sure . . ."

Katherine decided that she'd rattled her sister enough so she backed off. She smiled and let out a squeal, thinking about her own man. God, she loved him. "Man, I can' believe that tomorrow is my engagement party!" She glanced down at her engagement ring. "I cannot wait to be married . . ." She let out a happy sigh. "I'll tell you what, sis, if being married looks half as good on me as it does on you – I will be one hot wifey!"

Suddenly, Elena stood up and raced out of the room with her hand on her mouth.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena let out a sigh as she reached over to turn off her blaring alarm clock. Today was the day of Katherine and Stefan's engagement party . . . and all Elena wanted to do was stay home, curl up in her bed, and let the stupid flu that she'd somehow contracted run its course. No chance of that though!

"Momma, there's someone at the door!" Charlie's voice yelled from down the hall.

Elena looked at her alarm clock again – 5:47 a.m. Her alarm wasn't to go off for another half-hour. Oy . . . she'd mistaken the doorbell for her alarm clock . . . ugh she felt sick . . .

"Momma!" This time Danny was yelling.

"I'm coming, boys!" She groaned, slowly making her way to get out of bed. She slipped on her robe and put on her slippers.

Who the hell was at her door at not even six in the morning?

She wiped her sleepy eyes and descended down the stairs, her two youngest boys trailing behind her. It figured the other two were still asleep – they'd sleep through an apocalypse. As she neared the front door, she yawned.

"Who is it, Momma?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, baby . . . but we'll find out." Elena answered. Danny pulled on the hem of her robe as she walked. She peeked through the hole in the door, a surprised smile reaching her face. She turned to her boys. "Hey, why don't you to go wake up your brother's okay? Then Mommy will make apple cinnamon pancakes for breakfast. Our special guest can have some too."

Danny and Charlie's faces lit up. Both grinning like fools, they chased up the stairs.

Elena giggled, turning to unlock the door and turn off the alarm. She launched herself in waiting arms and hugged him tight. "Oh Jer, it has been way too long!"

"Nice to see you too, sis." Jeremy chuckled, hugging her back. "This house, Elena, is huge. It still baffles me. I never though me sister would be shacked up like some suburban soccer mom."

"I love this house," Elena shrugged.

"Exactly." Jeremy chuckled again.

She stepped back. "Let me look at my stunt double little brother." She scanned him, looking for new injuries or scars. "Hey, I thought I was picking you up at the airport later."

"Caught an earlier flight," Jeremy shrugged. "There's actually someone I want you to meet."

"Elena, I'd like you to meet Anna," Jeremy cleared his throat. "My girlfriend."

Elena was shocked, speechless. Her younger brother never brought anyone home with him. Ever. Elena blinked. "Ah . . . hi . . . um, Anna." She forced herself to smile, holding out her hand to shake the younger girl's hand. Anna took it – almost cautiously – and shook Elena's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Elena cleared her throat.

"Jeremy talks about his sisters all the time," Anna smiled. "I'm just so glad he asked me to come with him here and to the wedding."

"Well, um . . . welcome to the family, I guess." Elena nodded. The two dropped their hands.

"So, ah, where's those rowdy nephews of mine?" Jeremy looked around Elena into the house.

"Just waking up," Elena stepped aside so her brother and Anna could enter the house. "I promised them apple cinnamon pancakes for breakfast." Jeremy and Anna left their bags in the entryway and followed Elena into the kitchen.

"Yum," Jeremy's face lit up and he turned to Anna. "You have not lived until you've tried my sister's famous apple cinnamon pancakes. They're practically a Gilbert legend."

Anna nodded. "Sounds good." The two of them sat on the stools at the island while Elena started gathering the ingredients she needed.

"Yeah," Jeremy chuckled. "Just don't ask our sister Katherine to make them – or anything really. Her food sends people to the emergency room."

"Oh boy," Anna laughed, leaning into Jeremy again as he set his hands on the small of her back.

Elena smiled softly – young love. She remembered a time when Damon and she were like that. It hadn't been that way for well over quite a while though.

"Isn't that right, 'Lena?"

Elena blinked, looking up. "What?"

Anna and Jeremy shared a look. Jeremy turned back to his sister. "Oh, I was just telling Anna about the time Katherine brought those cookies for Christmas and everyone got food poisoning."

Elena rolled her eyes, nodding. "Oh, I remember. Mikey and Alex were sick for weeks."

Jeremy turned to Anna. "Those are Elena's two oldest." He explained.

Elena nodded. "They were, I believe, four and two at the time."

"When Jeremy told me how many kids you have, I didn't believe him after he showed me a picture of you." Anna said. "You do not look like you've even had one let alone four."

"Well thank you, Anna." Elena blushed. "I tell you what, though, running after four active little boys is the best exercise." Anna chuckled.

"You always look good, sis." Jeremy told. Elena smiled weakly, feeling the effects of her on-going flu at the pit of her stomach.

"Unka Jer!" Danny and Charlie flew into the room excitedly, their two older brothers lagging behind them sleepily. Both Anna and Jeremy's attention was on the boys.

Thankful for the distraction, Elena clutched both of her hands on the counter facing away from everyone. She closed her eyes, hoping the dizzy sick feeling would go away. She swallowed, letting out a breath.

"Mommy, when will the pancakes be done?"

Elena opened her eyes, turning around with a strong smile on her face. "Soon, Charlie." Now more awake, Mikey and Alex had joined their brothers in the excitement. The three older boys climbed on their uncle like he was a jungle gym while Danny—ever his father's son – was busy buttering himself up to Jeremy's girlfriend.

"Um . . . why don't all you boys go play in the living room while Anna and I get to know each other better?"

The boys – all five of them – cheered. "Uncle Jeremy, you have to see my new toy!" Charlie told him.

"No way, he has to play my new game with me!" Alex insisted.

"Boys, we can do it all okay?" Jeremy chuckled as the five monkeys made their way to the living room.

Elena turned to Anna. "What do you say I show you Gilbert family recipe secrets? You'll have Jeremy eating out of the palm of your hand by the time this weekend is over." Elena desperately needed a distraction from the sick feeling in her stomach, and teaching Anna would be the perfect distraction.

Anna lit up. "Where do we start?"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The morning of the engagement celebration, Katherine Saltzman-soon-to-be-Salvatore awoke to the sound of her alarm clock with a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong that day. She didn't know what it was or when in that day it would happen . . . she just knew it wasn't good.

She reached over by habit, shutting the offending sound off. Normally, she was more of a sleep-in kind of girl – she only had afternoon classes. She opened her eyes, aware that Stefan's and hers arms and legs were completely wound around each other's bare bodies under the comforter. This was nothing new . . . they'd always slept like that since before they were teenagers (with clothes before puberty) especially through all of the hardships of the past few years. It was their way of comforting and reassuring each other . . . not to mention battling through Katherine's frequent nightmares.

She yawned, her forehead crinkled. The bad feeling settled deep in her throat. She swallowed it down, trying to will the negative away. It was her day after all, the day to celebrate her engagement to the love of her life, her best friend, and partner in crime. They'd been through so much together and now they were finally happy.

Stefan turned in his sleep, his head now resting on her breast. He sighed contently, a smile on his lips. Katherine chuckled quietly as she stroked the hair on the side of his head. Her man was something else alright.

She glanced at the clock, letting out a breath. As comfortable as she was, they should really be getting up and moving. She gently pulled her arm from under Stefan's back where it had been pinned. She pushed a stray hair out of his green eyes, stroking his temple.

"Babe . . ." Katherine whispered. "We need to get up."

"Urgh . . ." Stefan groaned in his sleep, wrapping his arms around her waist and burrowing his face deeper into her breasts.

She cleared her throat, wiggling to get out of his hold – his hands moved further down her body. "Babe, we don't have time for that." A giggle escaped her lips, her arms now around his neck.

"Love you . . ." He mumbled – still half asleep – as his lips trailed their way up and down her cleavage.

"Love you too, Stef—" She breathed out. She could feel him against her thigh . . . oh, so distracting . . . . "Mmm . . . babe we really have to get up."

"Just five minutes . . ." Stefan's voice vibrated over her chest. She could tell he was more awake now.

"Oh . . ." She breathed out again. She could feel a part of him getting closer and closer to where she needed him . . . "Babe, I—"

"AUNTY KATTY! UNCLE STEFFY!"

Katherine and Stefan gasped, each one bolting to the side trying to get completely under the comforter.

Not even five seconds later, their bedroom door burst open and a certain three-year-old was jumping on their bed.

"H-Hey buddy . . ." Stefan's voice cracked.

"Mommy say party day!" Their youngest nephew was certainly excited.

"It certainly is," Katherine cleared her throat again. She reached under the comforter, wrapping the sheet tighter to her bare body. "Um . . . Danny, why don't you go find your mom. You uncle Stefan and I will be right down. Okay, kiddo? I bet I have a special treat for you down in the kitchen."

The boy's eyed lit up. "You do?!"

"Yes, we do." Stefan nodded, adjusting the blanket around his waist. "But you have to go down there and wait for us."

"Okay!" It didn't take long before the boy was running back down the stairs.

Stefan and Katherine looked at each other, both laughing. "Wow . . . that was close." Katherine let out a breath.

"Your sister seems to be early at the worst times." Stefan also let out a breath, clearing his throat. He chuckled.

"Story of our teenage years," Katherine grinned mischievously. "Her and Mom both. Oh, and your brother too. Remember that morning Damon walked in on us and thought I was Elena?"

Stefan laughed. "For a moment he saw red, ready to chop my balls off for sleeping with his 'precious Elena' who he didn't even have the balls to tell her how he felt."

Katherine nodded. "And I was ready to slice him if he got anywhere near your—"

"Katty let's go!" A familiar impatient voice yelled from downstairs. Katherine and Stefan glanced at each other and let out a sigh. Then she wiggled her eyebrows. "Guess what, fiancé?"

Stefan stroked her thigh. "What's that, fiancé?"

"Today's our engagement party," She leaned over and kissed him.

"MMmm . . . I cannot wait until you're my wife." The kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned them so her back was pressed to the mattress. Passion overtook them as their bodies drew closer together. "Mmm . . ." Stefan moaned into her mouth as their tongues were as entwined as the rest of them.

"L-Love you . . ." Katherine breathed, rocking her hips deep against his.

"Oh . . . love you too." Stefan grunted.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Flashback

Damon awoke to the sound of familiar crying. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, as he peaked one lid open. Bright light filled his vision. He rubbed his eyes again, opening to see if his love bedmate was awake. He found the other side of the bed empty. He raised an eyebrow, still hearing the distant crying sound.

He glanced over at the side table on the other side of the bed as a sweet lullaby filled the room. The monitor lit up a bright red with both the crying and the lullaby. He glanced at her side of the bed again, noticing that it didn't look slept in.

Letting out a sigh, he pushed off the bed and trudged sleepily down the hall to the nursery.

". . . things I almost remember . . ."

He smiled as he stood in the doorway. Neither one of them could see him, but he could definitely see them. And, boy what a sight his two favorite people made.

Elena sat in the old white wicker rocking chair (which had been in her mother's, hers, her brother's, and her sister's nurseries as one point) with their little one in her arms. Despite the messy hair, tired and sleepy eyes, and rumpled pajamas (short shorts and one of his old button-down shirts) he couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful. He was mesmerized by the lazy grin on her face as she watched their son feed from her breast. He gulped, amazed by the apparent glow around them.

If Elena Gilbert was gorgeous growing up, then Elena Salvatore was ethereal holding and feeding their three-week-old infant. He was convinced then, as he always was with Elena, that he was the luckiest man alive.

Their Mikey stirred in Elena's arms, his little fingers latched tightly to Elena's thumb. Damon swallowed, still entranced by the beauty of his family.

"Damon?"

He blinked, looking up to find Elena staring up at him. He now stood directly in the doorway of the softly lit room – he must have moved further into the room without realizing it. He padded softly to Elena's side, kneeling beside the rocker.

"Hey beautiful," He whispered in her ear, kissing her on the lips. She drew his lips in, kissing him deeply. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless. "How's our little guy?"

Elena smiled, letting out a sigh. "Fussy. He's been awake on and off all night."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Damon stroked his son's soft, downy hair.

"You have class in a few hours." Elena shrugged.

"I would have taken over for a little while." He kissed her again, their noses touching. "We're in this together, babe. Things are hard and money's tight, but we'll figure it out together."

"I just don't want your grades to fall," Elena told him. "You'll lose the scholarship you worked so hard to get . . ."

"Well, it's a good thing I've got a hot fiancé tutor to help me out," Damon smirked.

Elena smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I just can't wait until he starts sleeping through the night." She let out a breath.

"He gets that from his mother," Damon teased. "When we were kids, you always woke up first. Even now."

"Early bird gets the worm," Elena shrugged, yawning.

"Here, why don't you go get some rest? I'll wake you up before I leave." Damon stood, ready to take his son in his arms.

"I'm fine, Damon." Elena insisted. "I'll just nap when he does later."

"We both know that there is a chance that he won't nap later." Damon reminded her. "Come on, upsy-daisy." He put both his hands on her shoulders as she stood, Mikey still in her arms. By now, the infant was finished feeding and lay contently – but somewhat awake – in his mother's arms. Elena gently passed the little one over to his father and adjusted the button-down shirt she wore. The slight baby belly she still had peaked out from in between the panels of Damon's shirt that she wore.

Damon held Mikey with one arm and rested his other hand on his fiancé's back. "How are you feeling this morning? Still sore?"

"Only a little." Elena stretched her back slowly – Damon winced as it creaked when she moved. "But the doctor said it might take a while for that since it was my first pregnancy."

"First of many, I hope." Damon nodded – visions of a soccer team-sized brood with Elena's olive skin and his blue eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, you know that?"

Elena smirked. "I do know that – and I love you too."

"And I love you when you're pregnant too." He rubbed her empty, pooched belly. "You're so beautiful."

Elena let out a sigh. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." She lay her hand atop his where it lay on her post-baby belly.

"I am definitely not just saying that." He chuckled. He lifted his hand, her hand still on his. He slowly guided her hand to the steel-hard bulge straining against his sweatpants.

Elena swallowed. He heard her breath hitch. "Babe, we can't. The doctor—"

"I know," Damon's voice cracked. "I can't help that you're so sexy."

"Just a few more weeks," Elena raised her hand, resting her hand on his cheek. Damon let out a breath. She leaned up to kiss him and then bent over to place a kiss on her newborn's cheek. "My two boys . . ." She sighed. "Did you ever think we'd make it here?"

"I always knew you'd be mine, and I'd be yours." Damon told her. "I knew it from the moment you knocked that train out of my brother's hand."

The two of them walked down the hall to their bedroom. Elena yawned, leaning against her fiancé.

"My baby's tired, huh?" Damon led her into their room where she sunk on the bed. She winced as she scooted under the covers. "Rest, Elena." He leaned over to kiss her. "My beautiful fiancé . . ." As soon as her head hit the pillow, Elena was fast asleep.

When she awoke later – on her own – she found her brother-in-law hanging out with his young nephew as they listened to Bon Jovi. She smiled as Stefan told her that Damon called him to watch Mikey so that she could sleep longer.

end flashback.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

As the day of her sister's engagement party wore on, Elena only grew wearier and weaker. Her flu was in full force and it wasn't cutting her any slack. Rest just wasn't an option right now. It was Katherine and Stefan's day and Elena wasn't going to let a stupid flu get in the way of her sister and brother-in-law's happiness.

The party was in full swing and the families and friends were having the best time. Elena smiled, happy that she could provide this day for her friends and family to celebrate Katherine and Stefan's engagement. She couldn't wait for the wedding, her sister was so excited about it and Elena couldn't help but be grateful for her sister's happiness.

Despite how sick she felt, she felt comfortable in the outfit she'd chosen for the event. She wore a loose, flowing blue dress with a black belt and bright pink heels. Katherine wore a sleek, shimmering green skirt with a black sweater and black, strappy high heeled sandals. Anna wore a pretty bronze dress with black ruffled sleeves and a black heart necklace. Caroline had on a dark blue mini dress that had black and grey lines that wound around the sides and up the back and shiny silver shoes. Bonnie wore a long, sleek, red dress with red straps and black high heels. The boys all had sharp, black tuxedoes on – except for Stefan's which was a dark navy blue.

Elena's boys were having a blast, Katherine and Stefan were glowing with happiness, Jeremy was enjoying showing off his new girl, Caroline and Tyler were getting rave reviews on the adorableness of their son, and Bonnie told wild stories of her travels around the world. She glanced at the door and found that her aunt and uncle – or really, her second set of parents – had just arrived, back from their latest cruise around the world.

"Elena!"  
The orchestrator of the party glanced at her boys on the dance floor with their cousins before finding her way to the other side of the room where her immediate family gathered.

The gracefully-aging Jenna Saltzman wrapped her arms around her three kids – Elena, Jeremy, and Katherine. "Oh, my babies . . . how I've missed you so."

"Ma . . . we're not babies anymore." Katherine rolled her eyes even as she smiled and tears of happiness rolled down her face.

"You'll always be our babies." Alaric joined in on the hug with his wife and the Sommers-Gilbert-Saltzman kids.

Elena leaned into Jenna's shoulders, just letting herself rest against her surrogate mom for a moment. She let out a deep breath, inhaling the comfort and support Jenna always had. She shook of the recurring dizzy-flu-feeling again and stood up straight. "How are you guys? Did you enjoy the trip? Greece, if I remember correctly."

"It was wonderful!" Jenna beamed. "We've brought souvenirs for all you kids and my grandbabies." She turned to Katherine. "Katherine, sweetie, your father and I are so glad that you're doing better. We never doubted you for a moment, honey."

"Mom!" Katherine, embarrassed, pulled her mother in for a long hug. She whispered in her mother's ear: "I'm okay, I promise."

"I always knew you would end up with Stefan. Just like I always knew that Elena and Damon were perfect for each other." Jenna was absolutely glowing with happiness, being with her kids again. Elena blinked, her stomach rolling in waves. Not now, she thought. "And my Jeremy . . . my little stunt double. Are you staying safe, not get too hurt I hope?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Jeremy insisted. "You and Dad have to meet my new girlfriend. She's amazing." He ran off to find Anna.

Jenna glanced at Elena, her eyes wide. "'Girlfriend'?" The older woman mouthed.

Elena nodded. "She's pretty great, Jenna. I think you'll like her."

"Hold on, where's Damon?" Alaric looked around for his favorite drinking buddy.

Elena froze – the sick feeling returned. She felt Katherine's arms wind around her neck. "He's in New York, playing superman for the corporate world."

"He's not coming?" Jenna said, disappointed. Elena didn't know how to answer – she didn't herself know if he was coming or not. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks.

"Stefan said he's going to try his best, but he should definitely be here for the wedding." Katherine answered. The younger sister let go of her sister and went to hug her mother tightly. Elena swallowed, her head pounding. All these questions about Damon was starting to wear on her. That and the flu . . . She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. She had to stay strong – she didn't want to ruin her sister's special day just because she wasn't feeling good.

"And where are my grandbabies?" Jenna was looking around for Elena's boys.

Elena blinked. "Ah . . . they're by Caroline, Tyler, and their parents." She swallowed – the dizzy feeling had returned and her guts were rolling.

"Oh, I remember when you kids were that little . . ." Jenna beamed, turning to Alaric. "Oh, babe, where did the time go?" The older woman held on to Katherine's hand. "Kathy, baby, when are you going to give your dad and I more grandbabies?"

"Let's just get through the wedding first, okay Mom?" Katherine gulped.

Elena winced, a buzzing filling her ears. Oh god . . . she didn't feel good . . . She watched as Katherine nodded at someone Elena couldn't see as she glanced over her mother's shoulders.

"Why don't we let Katherine attend to her guests with Stefan while we go meet Jeremy's girl. Okay, honey?" Alaric put his arm around his wife's waist. Elena could barely hear anything over the buzzing in her ears. Her muscles were tightening up and she felt so tired . . .

"Um . . . Stefan and I will be—"

All of the sound disappeared as Elena's skin felt like it was on fire. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything . . . everyone was staring at her . . . The room spun, her head pounded, and she felt her heart beat rapidly.

She knew she was falling, but she couldn't feel herself fall. Nor did she feel the impact. People crowded around her, soundlessly screaming. As the images around her began to fade, she could have sworn that she saw Damon running toward her . . .

. . . Damon's face was the last thing she saw before it all went black . . .

to be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 4: A Thousand Miles Down To The Sea Bed

CHAPTER FOUR: A Thousand Miles Down To the Sea Bed

Author's Note: Another chapter, so sorry for the wait. It's a little longer than I'd anticipated but I wanted to get to a certain place by the end of the chapter. At the beginning we've jumped backwards just a little bit from where we left off but all of that will be explained as we go. Chapter title comes from the infamous "Never Let Me Go" by Florence & the Machine.

Eight hours before the engagement party . . .

Damon paced the floor of his office – back and forth, back and forth. Time stood still as the accomplished CEO of Salvatore Incorporated strategically calculated his next move. This was not good – not good at all. He was just waiting for his phone to ring or his assistant to pop in the door with bad news. He knew it was coming – and he dreaded it.

The merger was supposed to be nearly finished by now. He and Elijah Mikaelson had gone over this hundreds of times. Everything had a time and a place.

The night before was supposed to have been the pre-celebratory office party and today Damon was supposed to have already been on a plane back to Mystic Falls to celebrate the engagement of his little brother and his wife's sister. He'd promised Stefan and Katherine that he would make it. His showing up was supposed to be a surprise – mostly for Elena and their boys. Damon had done a lot of thinking and he decided that he trusted Elijah Mikaelson enough to let him and his brother Niklaus finish the merger and run things from New York.

Damon was tired of New York. He was tired of being three thousand miles away from his family. And, dammit, he was tired of this silence between Elena and him. He wanted to apologize to Elena, promise to work more from home, make it up to the boys, and whisk his wife away on a second honeymoon on some private tropical island.

He wanted his life back.

For nearly eleven years, he dedicated everything he was to this company and it was time he dedicated himself wholly to his family. He desperately didn't want to lose them. It haunted him every moment of every day and he never wanted to spend another moment away from his wife or their boys. He hadn't seen or talked to Elena since before he left. Their last conversation had been their fight the night before he left.

It tore his heart thinking about Elena's tears that night. Since he'd met her, the thought of or actually knowing that Elena was hurt or sad or in pain always make him feel sick inside. It was like they were connected on some level to each other. He remembered feeling sick to his stomach even before his father had told him that Elena's parents were dead and she was in the hospital. Now since he'd left Mystic Falls he always felt off and he knew that she could feel it too.

He probably wasn't going to make it home to Stefan and Katherine's engagement party all because of – no surprise there – Mason Lockwood. The ever-annoying bane of Damon's existence had really screwed up this time. The whole Lockwood family had never really gotten along with either Salvatore brother growing up. Damon had only hired Mason three years earlier because the punk was broke after using up his inheritance. At first it seemed like the uncle of Elena's best friend's husband might just clean up his act . . . but lately he'd reverted into the immature, frat-boy, dick that he'd always been.

Mason's current fuck-up was the reason Damon wasn't back in Mystic Falls kissing his wife and playing with his kids.

"Mr. Salvatore, Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson are here to see you."

Damon turned to his assistant Jessica. "Thanks, Jess. Hey, why don't you head home for the night? I'll lock up when I leave."

Jessica nodded, smiling. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore. Good night – have a good time with your family."

If I ever get there, Damon thought. "I will. You say hi to your husband and Nietzsche for me." Damon spoke of the dog they'd both found wandering outside the office.

"Oh, I will for sure." She left the room and soon after the Mikaelson brothers stormed in.

"You have got some nerve!" Klaus – known for having a short temper – started in on Damon, his face beat red.

Damon held up his hands. "Whoa, whatever it is I no longer have any association with Mason Lockwood or his representatives. As of a few hours ago he no longer works for this company."

"Like that's going to fu—"

"What my brother is trying to say," Elijah cut him off. "Is that we will surely be pursuing legal actions of any and every means possible."

"Wait a minute." Damon shook his head. "I don't know anything about anything illeg—"

"Bullshit!" Klaus raged. "You know exactly what that piece of shit did!"

Damon was speechless. All he'd known was that Mason had done something against the Mikaelson firm that had landed him in the big house. As for what that something was, he had no clue.

"NiKlaus, calm down." Elijah held his hand out as Klaus started toward Damon. Damon backed up, trying to stay out of the way.

"I bet he was in on it!" Klaus continued. "He's a dirty old bastard, just like his bleeding father! He was there, Elijah!"  
"Now just hold on," Damon shouted, holding his hand up to cut both brothers off. "What the hell did Mason do?"

"You mean you don't know," Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"No, I really don't." Damon told him.

Elijah opened his mouth to speak but Klaus cut him off. "That thieving asshole assaulted our baby sister!" Damon froze in place. Klaus was seething. "And then he had the nerve to demand an immediate payout for not only his part in the merger but his silence."

Damon snarled. "Fucking Lockwood!"

"Our sister Rebekah remained unharmed for the most part – the hotel security barged in quickly enough – but she's quite shaken up as you can imagine. She is only seventeen." Elijah spoke as Klaus paced the room like a caged lion. "She also told the police that someone else was there as well – a tall man with dark hair. Naturally you fit the description, Mr. Salvatore. Your father, as well, was known for his many sexual harassment suits."

"What?! No, I've been here all week." Damon told them. "Trying to get this damn merger to push through!"

"It happened last night," Klaus growled.

"Check the cameras . . . I never even left last night, just slept on that couch." Damon gestured to the couch across the room with the mussed up blanket. "I got the call at four this morning that my employee was in the county jail."

"If you don't mind, we'll need to see those cameras." Elijah said.

"Please do." Damon let out a breath.

"If it wasn't him, then who was it? Lockwood won't talk." Klaus said.

Damon's eyes wide. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Elijah said.

"I think I have an idea." He went to his desk and picked up his electronic tablet. He scrolled through the pictures and clicked on the one he was looking for. He held it out for the other two to see. "Could this be him?"

Elijah and Klaus's eyes narrowed in anger. "That has to be him." Klaus growled.

"The police have the pictures from the surveillance in our building. I'm certain this matches Rebekah's description quite well." Elijah said. "Rebekah is visiting with my young daughter Davina for her school break. Luckily, Davina was out with the nanny at the time."

Damon flipped the table over to look at the picture again. It was of Elena, her infant godson Aaron, and Aaron's father – Tyler Lockwood.

"You fucking know him!?" Klaus roared.

"He's my wife's best friend's husband. Their son is her godson. We all grew up together. In fact, Mason is the kid's godfather. Christ, Tyler's the mayor in our home town . . ."

"He needs to pay." Klaus snarled.

Damon turned the tablet off and sunk into his desk chair. "God . . . I swear I didn't know anything about this." He looked up, feeling defeated and sick. "Ugh . . . I . . . they've both been around my kids, my wife, my family while I've been here . . ."

"Where is the other Mr. Lockwood now?" Elijah spoke as Klaus continued to pace.

"Probably in Mystic Falls . . . tonight is my brother's engagement party." Damon let out a breath.

"I need you to help the NYPD coordinate with your hometown officers."

"Of course." Damon nodded. "Yeah, I'll do whatever."

"I've spoken to a Detective Karl . . . he'll want you to accompany him to . . ."

"Mystic Falls," Damon croaked. "V-Virginia."

"Yes," Elijah said. "Do you think you could go right away?"

"Yes." Damon's brow furrowed. He looked up. "The merger . . . ?"

"Is a done deal, Mr. Salvatore. We'll close it up when you return." Elijah told him. "We'll stay here in the meantime."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon's knee bounced the entire time on his private jet. He couldn't call ahead and say he was coming or he'd spook Tyler into disappearing. Those damn Lockwood's . . . The only consolation of this whole thing was that he'd see Elena again, however brief. Hopefully he could explain to her that he wanted to come home and fix things for good.

He glanced at his watch . . . a little less than an hour's flight left and then he had to locate a rental car to drive the more than a few hours from Atlanta, Georgia to Mystic Falls. He couldn't wait to hold Elena in his arms again . . .

It was then that he remembered who Tyler's wife was – Elena's best friend Caroline. The tiny, neurotic, hyper girl he'd deemed Blondie when they were growing up. And now she was even more neurotic after having that kid . . . that kid she was now probably going to have to raise herself—

He bolted out of his seat to grab the object hidden in the pocket on the seat in front of his. His fingers fumbled clumsily as she struggled to part the opening. No sooner did he open the bag did his entire lunch launch into it with a sickening splat!

"Okay there, Mr. Salvatore?" The pilot pulled the curtain aside as he watched the skies.

"Ugh . . . yeah, I'm good. Just a little off today." Damon answered.

"We'll be landing soon." The pilot told him.

"Thanks, Jason." Damon said. He sunk back into his chair and let out a breath. What a day . . .

His cell phone rang from inside his pocket. He took it out and answered it. "Damon Salvatore."

"Mr. Salvatore? This is Detective Karl of the NYPD."

"Yes, Elijah Mikaelson told me about the situation." Damon said. "Did he send you the photo I gave him?"

"It's a match to both young Ms. Mikaelson's statement and the surveillance footage. I understand he's the mayor down there in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, sir." Damon nodded.

"Okay, I want you to go into your brother's engagement party like nothing is different." Detective Karl said. "Bring Mr. Lockwood outside somehow, say you need to talk or something."

"Got it." Damon said.

"We'll be waiting outside, the local sheriff and myself." Detective Karl told him. "Then we'll take it from there."

"Yes, sir." Damon said,

"Okay, we'll see you there in a bit." The two hung up.

From up front, Jason announced the landing.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

When Damon pulled the rental car up outside the reception hall, he could already see the dark shadow of the patrol car waiting in the wings. He could just make out Sheriff Forbes in the car with a man he assumed to be Detective Karl. Oh boy . . . talk about a small town – Sheriff Liz Forbes was Mayor Lockwood's mother-in-law.

Liz Forbes nodded at Damon, her mouth set in a firm line. Damon nodded back . . . yikes, she'd never even like Tyler in the first place.

Damon glanced at the building again, letting out a breath. Everyone was inside enjoying the party. He could hear the rumbling of the band inside. He ran his hands over his face, his skin hot and his stomach rumbling nervously.

Elena was in there. He was going to actually be in the same room as her very soon.

He glanced back at Liz in the car behind him. She nodded at him again. He sucked in a breath and began walking toward the entrance.

He felt sick about what he was about to do and the effect it was going to have not only on Tyler's wife and child but on Damon's own family as well.

Just as he reached the door, it opened and out walked Damon's brother. Upon seeing him, Stefan's eyes widened. "Damon, what the hell took you so long?!"

"It's a long story, little brother. Hey, is Tyler in there?"

"What? Of course, everyone's here but you." Stefan said. "Damon, I need to talk to you about Elena and you. Is there something going on with you two?"

"No!" Damon deflected. He didn't have time for this, he had to get Tyler outside . . .

"We've been noticing—"

"We?" Damon cut him off, momentarily forgetting about Tyler.

"Kath and I," Stefan nodded. "We're worried about you two."

"We're fine." Damon lied through his teeth. "Stefan, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Stefan responded.

"I need you to keep Caroline busy while I talk to Tyler." Damon told him.

"But why—"

"Just trust me, okay?" Damon said. The two of them walked into the building where the reception hall was. Damon swallowed, his eyes scanning for both Elena and Tyler.

"Damon, just tell me!" Stefan insisted.

"Later." Damon breathed out, focused on searching the room full of people. He caught sight of Katherine and Stefan locking eyes first. Katherine stepped to the side and that's when he saw her—

Elena.

His eyes furrowed, though, because his wife did not look so good. In fact, she looked terribly sick. Her skin was pale and she had that dazed out I-don't-feel-good stare he'd seen every time she got a cold or the flu. She still looked beautiful in her dress, but then again she always looked beautiful.

He looked away for one second when he saw Tyler out of the corner of his eye. Damon's blood boiled and rage coursed through his veins. He wanted to forget about Sheriff Forbes outside and drag Tyler off to a corner so he could beat the living shit out of him.

"Damon, Alaric and Jenna are here too!" Stefan shouted over the crowd.

"Give me a minute." Damon mumbled through his teeth. He was about to head over to Tyler but at the last minute he turned back to look at Elena. If it was possible, she looked even paler – almost green. She started to sway on the spot, her cheeks bright red – and not from blushing.

Damon looked back and forth between Tyler and Elena. If he went for Elena, it would spook Tyler and he would disappear. If he went for Tyler, he wouldn't be able to be by Elena's side to comfort her. What was he supposed to do?

"ELENA!"

His head whipped at his sister-in-law's voice, turning toward Elena – she was falling! His eyes widened and without thinking he immediately ran to her side. Their eyes locked as she fell – hers were wide with fear and pain.

"Elena, no!" He shouted. He reached her just in time to catch her before she collided with the ground. He pulled her into his lap. Her eyes were still slightly open but she looked past him as if she couldn't see him. Her skin was hot and clammy but she was shivering. "Elena, please stay with me!" He held her close. "Elena, baby, please . . ."

"Someone call 911!" Stefan yelled from behind.

"Elena please . . ." Damon cradled her head,

"Mommy!"

Damon looked up to meet the eyes of all four of his boys. "No . . ." He mumbled. "Get them out of here!" He shouted. Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric scooped the boys up and disappeared from the room. "God, Elena please!" Her eyes were drooping open and closed.

It was then that he locked eyes with Tyler. A snarl escaped his lips and Tyler's eyes widened. "Stefan, get him outside!"

"Damon, what—" Stefan started. Tyler's drink splashed across the floor and he bolted, leaving his wife and son with his mother.

"Get Lockwood outside NOW!" Damon shouted. Stefan ran after the future ex-mayor.

"Damon . . ." Elena mumbled, her eyes still fighting to stay open.

"Elena . . ." Damon pleaded, tears falling down his face. "Baby, just hold on!"

Katherine knelt down next to them. "The ambulance is on its way, Damon." She picked up her sister's hand.

Anger overtook Damon and he shot a look to his sister-in-law. "What is wrong with you people?!"

"Damon, I—"

"I asked Stefan and you to help her with the boys!" Damon all but growled. Katherine didn't say anything. "Dammit where is that ambulance?!"

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline came up to them with tears in her eyes, hugging her son close to her chest. "And why is Stefan chasing my husband?"

Damon let out a breath. "Not now, Caroline."

"Everybody get back!" The crowd parted and two paramedics carried a flat board through the room. "Give us some space!"

Caroline and Katherine stepped back, joining the parted crowd. Damon continued to cradle Elena in his lap.

"Let's get her on the floor." One of the paramedics said. The three of them moved her off Damon's lap to the floor.

"Damon . . ." Elena mumbled, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Her hands reached out, clutching Damon's shirt.

"You the husband?"

Damon nodded. "She collapsed."

"She's losing consciousness." The other paramedic rolled her onto the board and they started working on her. Damon held on to her hand.

"She's been sick the last couple of weeks, I think." Katherine stepped forward. "A cold or the flu or something. She kept insisting she was fine . . ."

". . . pulse is weak . . ."

". . . bagging . . ."

Damon only heard snippets of the two paramedic's conversations as they stood and started carrying the board Elena was on out of the room. On instinct he followed them outside – Katherine, Caroline with baby Aaron, and Mrs. Lockwood right behind them. Damon continued to hold on to Elena's clammy, still hand.

"Tyler!" Mrs. Lockwood squealed as they got outside – Liz had Tyler in handcuffs against the car while Detective Karl questioned Stefan off to the side. Liz gave Damon a nod as they passed.

"What the hell is going on?" Katherine questioned, her arm around Caroline's trembling shoulders. The blonde's lip quivered as she held her infant close to her chest.

"I'll explain later." Damon told her. "Why don't you have Bonnie take Caroline to the station and you and Stefan follow us to the hospital."

Katherine nodded. "Mom, Dad and Jeremy will take care of the boys." She paused. "You take care of my sister, okay?" She said to Damon.

"Always." Damon squeezed Elena's hand. Katherine led Caroline off and Damon followed the paramedics and Elena to the ambulance.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The three of them sat in the waiting room – Damon, Stefan, Katherine. It had been a few hours since the ambulance brought his wife and yet Damon still had no idea what was wrong with her or if she was even okay.

"I got here as quick as I could. Do we know anything yet?" Jeremy barged into the room and up to them.

Damon sat frozen in the chair, unable to answer. He just couldn't believe how this day was going . . .

"We haven't heard anything yet." Stefan cleared his throat.

"What!? Are they stupid or something?" Jeremy's face turned red and his fist clenched.

Katherine immediately stood up and set her hand against her brother's collar bone. "Whoa, little Gilbert . . . calm down." He looked down at her, his face still red. "Jer, please . . ."

"She's our sister, Kat." His teeth ground. Stefan and Damon both tensed. "Why aren't they helping her?"

"They are." Katherine reminded him. "They're doing everything they can. Now you need to calm down." His fist clenched more. She let out a breath. "You may be my older brother but I can still kick your ass."

"Kath . . ." Stefan stepped toward his fiancé but she reached out her hand to keep him back.

Jeremy and Katherine held a strong staring contest for a few moments before Jeremy relaxed and stepped back. Katherine sat next to Stefan, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Damon's knee bounced up and down, staring at the door where the doctors and nurses seem to keep coming out of and going through. Jeremy retreated next to his sister, shaking his head.

About an hour later, a nurse ushered Damon across the room to update him. The conversation only lasted a few minutes and as he walked back Damon felt lighter.

Jeremy, Stefan, and Katherine waited anxiously for him to tell them. Damon let out a breath, running his hands through his hair. "She's okay!" A smile broke out on his face and the other three let out deep sighs.

"So what is it?" Katherine said.

"Exhaustion, stress, and the flu." Damon told them. "She was really dehydrated and that's why she fainted."

"So she's going to be fine." Jeremy said.

"Better than." Damon nodded. "She's asleep now . . . they aren't really sure how long she'll be out. But her body's really worn out so they think it might even be for a couple of days to a week."

Katherine let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder. She reached over and squeezed Stefan's hand.

"I'm going to sit with her now . . . you guys should all go and get some rest." Damon said.

"We'll go check on the boys." Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, I think Mom and Dad have to get back." Jeremy said.

"Call us with any news." Katherine told him.

"I will." Damon nodded. "Tell the boys I'll be by in a bit to see them." Damon followed the nurse to Elena's room while the other three left.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

She awoke to the sound of constant beeping and the feeling of being entirely too warm. Elena opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was just too cute to bear; Katherine was asleep – slumped in an uncomfortable reclining chair with Elena's youngest son Danny sprawled across her chest. His face was buried in Katherine's neck with his arms around her shoulders. Katherine's arms were wrapped around her nephew's middle.

Elena smiled despite the numbness she felt. The beeping continued and Elena looked around the room. She discovered that she was in a hospital room hooked up to a myriad of machines. She felt alarmed at first but once she looked to her sister and son again the panic went away.

She watched them sleep for a while, their breaths rising and falling in unison. Both of them were the babies of their families, both known for falling asleep in strange and usually uncomfortable places.

Elena didn't remember how she'd ended up in the hospital or what she'd been doing before she apparently blacked out. She felt okay, though, so she wasn't particularly worried about it at the moment. Right now she was content watching two people she loved get some rest.

Katherine's eyes started to flutter open and she let out a painful groan. When their eyes locked, Katherine started to get up but Elena shook her head.

"Let him sleep." Elena whispered.

Katherine stopped moving and shifted to a more comfortable position. "You scared the hell out of us, sis." The younger sister whispered, resting her hand on her nephew's back.

"What happened?" Elena yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"You collapsed at my engagement party." Katherine told her. "Almost took the award for biggest scene stealer. Doctor says it's a mixture of the flu and exhaustion."

Elena nodded, remembering that she hadn't felt good lately. The engagement party flashed through her mind – feeling sick to her stomach, falling down, and – "Damon was there . . ." She let out a breath, meeting her sister's gaze.

Katherine nodded. "Um . . . yeah. It's a long story. He was at your bed side for quite a while but he had to get back to New York."

Elena swallowed. "He was here? I never . . . How long have I been out?"

Katherine yawned. "About three days."

Elena let out a breath. "Um . . ."

"The boys are fine. We've all been taking turns with them. The other three are with Stefan, Jeremy, and Anna right now." Katherine stroked Danny's hair. "This little guy, though, has been firmly attached to my hip for days. He won't go with anyone else and he insisted on staying here with you too. Mom and Dad had to get back but they'll be back for the wedding in a couple of months."

A tear gathered in the corner of Elena's eyes. "My babies . . . they all must be so scared without their mom or dad."

"They'll be okay, Elena – and so will you." Katherine told her. She started to move again. "I should really get the doctor." She settled Danny on her hip as she started to stand.

"Leave him here." Elena insisted.

"Are you sure?" Katherine said.

"Yeah." Elena nodded. The younger sister gently set the boy down on the bed next to his mother and pulled off his shoes. Danny sniffled, inhaling his mother's scent and immediately snuggling into her side. Elena sighed contently, finding comfort in her baby boy's presence. Katherine left, closing the door behind her.

Elena snuggled closer to her youngest, yawning. She was so tired and it felt good to know that her babies were safe and being taken care of.

She found herself wishing that Damon was still there. She felt comforted knowing that he'd stayed with her in the hospital but him having to go back for work brought up all the problems that had driven them apart. How were they supposed to be married if he was never home with his family? She couldn't count the number of moments in their lives that he'd missed because of a meeting or a dinner with his colleagues. Their boys seemed to know their father less and less with each passing year – especially the two younger ones. She could see the hurt and the sadness in their little eyes every time he left or wasn't there for something.

She herself had taken a lot of heartache over the years – more than the average person in fact – but her boys didn't deserve to have to go through it too. She could handle it but she wanted her boys as far away from the pain and heartache as possible – enough was enough.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

flashback

"Honey, I'm home!" The front door opened as it always did at 3:26 in the afternoon during the week – Damon was home from class.

Elena didn't look up from where she sat solemnly on the stairs from the front door. Her hands rested on her slightly swollen belly. Usually at this time she was launching herself into Damon's arms with two-year-old Mikey either on her hip or on the floor tugging at the hems of their shirts. It was their cute routine, their daily family time before Elena's night classes.

But today . . . there'd been an envelope attached to their front door when Elena got home from the store that changed everything.

"Babe, is everything o—"

She looked up when Damon stopped talking abruptly. A fresh line of tears tracked through the dried smudge of foundation and eyeliner. Damon paled, frozen in place.

"The baby?" Damon croaked, his eyes on their second child growing inside of her. Elena shook her head, still not meeting his gaze. Damon's eyes scanned upward. "M-Mikey?"

Elena shook her head again. "He's asleep upstairs."

"Babe, you're really freaking me out here." Damon's face was still pale.

Elena picked up the tri-folded piece of paper sitting beside her. She held it up to show him the two big red, bolded words that had been on her mind all afternoon: EVICTION NOTICE.

"What the—" He lunged forward and took the paper from her.

"I thought we took care of this already." Elena mumbled. "You said it would all work out and our school loans would cover it."

"I . . ." Damon ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "I did . . . It was supposed . . ."

"Supposed to what, Damon?" Elena raised her voice a little louder. She pointed at the paper. "That piece of paper is telling us that we have thirty days to find somewhere else to live. Where are we supposed to go? We can't afford another apartment right now!"

"Elena, I—"

"No." She shook her head, rising to her feet. "We're screwed, Damon. We're behind on everything and we haven't even started paying off the wedding yet. What are we supposed to do?"

"I'll work more hours at the auto shop . . ." Damon started.

"You already work full time and go to school full time." Elena paced the floor.

"I'll . . . we'll cut down on stuff, start scrimping . . ." Damon's eyes followed her as she continued to pace.

Elena stopped, more tears leaking down her face. "We already have been." She sniffed. "I'll have to work more hours at the diner . . ."

Damon shook his head. "No . . . you work too much the way it is. It's not good for you or the baby. The doctor said you need to slow down, remember? You and our child are more important than money."

Elena wrapped her arms around her middle, crying heavier now. "But where are we supposed to live?"

"We'll figure something out." Damon let out a breath.

She sobbed, sinking to the floor and leaning against the wall. She drew her knees up close to her stomach. "W-We have a baby . . . and another one on the way . . ." She heaved, crying out. "Damon, we're homeless!"

Damon knelt beside her. "Hey, we are not homeless." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I am going to figure something out, okay?"

She looked up. "We could . . . I mean, he is your fath—"

"Absolutely not." Damon growled. "I am not going to my father to beg for money."

Elena sniffled. "But we don't have any other option!"

"I will do anything else before I go to the man who disowned me because I left fighting a war I didn't believe in." Damon said.

"Damon, we're broke!" She back away from him. "Just tell him it's for his grandsons, promise to pay him back!"

"I won't, Elena." Damon shook his head again. "He doesn't want to be a part of our lives, remember? He didn't come to our wedding and he's never even seen Mikey."

"Then what about Jenna and Alaric?" Elena sniffled, sitting on the stairs again.

"Babe, as much as I love your aunt and uncle I can't go to them because I can't support the niece they raised as their own." Damon let out a breath. "Besides, a high school teacher and a social worker? They don't make much more than we do . . . especially with your brother and sister still living in the house."

Elena wiped furiously at the tears that would not stop. Hormones . . . "Then what do you suggest we do, Damon?" She stood, stomping up the stairs. "At this rate your baby's going to be born on the streets!" She went into Mikey's nursery and picked the sleeping tot up. She carried him into her bedroom and lay him on her bed.

"Elena!" Damon yelled as his big feet stomped up the stairs.

Elena shook her head and quickly slammed the door closed – locking it. Like hell if she was going to his stupid non-answers. Right now she just wanted to curl up with her baby boy and block out the world.

"Elena, honey – please open up. Elena?" Damon was right outside the door.

"Just leave me alone." She cried.

"We'll figure something out, I promise. I'll always take care of you and our boys. I'll—" The distant sound of the phone ringing cut him off. Elena heard his footsteps on the stairs again. Elena walked over to her side of the bed, picking up the phone. "This is him." Damon was saying.

"Yes, I'm Arthur Lansing – your father's attorney. I'm . . . afraid I have some difficult news."

Elena swallowed. What was this?

"What does that old bastard want now?" Damon growled into the phone.

"He's had a stroke and he didn't make it."

Elena inhaled, waiting for Damon's reaction.

There were a few moments of silence and then Damon spoke: "And the funeral?" His voice sounded so strange.

"Everything is all taken care of. I've sent you an email with the details – it will take place tomorrow afternoon. A church ceremony followed by a burial at the Salvatore crypt. After that is a will reading at the Salvatore estate. Mr. Salvatore has also requested that your wife and son attend as well." The lawyer told him. Elena glanced over to make sure Mikey was still asleep.

"Alright." Damon spoke.

"I can tell you now that you've been granted legal guardianship and control of your brother's trust and wellbeing." The lawyer told him.

"Stefan's in rehab." Damon let out a breath. "Second time, I think."

"Right." The lawyer said. "A car will be bringing him to the funeral and taking him back right after."

"I don't—" Damon started.

"Your father wished him to be there." The lawyer said.

Damon sighed. "It sounds to me like dear old Dad's had this all planned out for a while."

"Oh yes." The lawyer answered. "But all of that will be explained at the reading tomorrow."

"Um . . . okay." Damon said. Elena could just see him running his hand through his hair and pacing on the spot. He may have hated Giuseppe Salvatore but the man was still his father and he loved him once – if not still.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Salvatore." The lawyer said.

"Yeah . . ." Damon let out another breath. The line clicked and Elena put the phone down.

She picked Mikey up off the bed, carried him into his room, and lay him in the crib. She then went downstairs where she found her husband still standing with the phone in his hand. He was facing the wall away from her.

Letting out a breath, she wound her arms around his waist with her face against his back. "I'm so sorry, baby." She mumbled, intertwining her hands with his. She could feel house fast his heart was beating.

TVD

After the burial the next day Elena stood with Damon as they watched the car that was taking Stefan back to the rehab facility. Mikey stood between them, both Damon and Elena holding on to his little hands. Not that the little guy knew what was going on, he was just happy that he got to see his uncles Stefan, Tyler, and Jeremy, aunts Caroline and Katherine, and grandparents Jenna and Alaric.

Damon, however, had been on edge since the call came the day before. Elena didn't know how to help him or console him. He hadn't even cried – just silence.

Elena felt a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling? Do you want to sit down?" Jenna asked her niece.

Elena turned around, shaking her head. "I'm fine. But could you take Mikey for a little while? Damon and I have to go to the estate for the reading."

"Of course." Jenna bent down to pick up the little guy. "Hey buddy!"

"Grams!" Mikey smiled, latching on to Jenna's neck. "Cookie?"

"Ssh, that's our little secret!" Jenna smirked, winking at Elena. "We'll see you back at the house?" Elena nodded. Jenna walked back to where Alaric, Jeremy, and Katherine were waiting.

Elena turned back to Damon who was still staring at the car driving down the road. She took his hand in hers and leaned into him.

"Stefan seemed better. Don't you think?" Damon blurted out.

Elena looked up at him. "Yeah . . . definitely. I think he's really got it this time."

"I do too." Damon said.

The two were quiet again for a while, standing still at the edge of the cemetery. Damon was acting strange and Elena didn't know what to do about it. They hadn't talked about their fight the day before or what they were going to do about it. It scared her, not knowing where her family and she were going to be living in a month.

Their options weren't many – if any at all and the thought of it was making her stomach do flip-flops. She rested her hand on the bump under her black dress. The fabric was itchy and hot and it didn't really fit her right. It was the only decent black outfit she had that would zip that morning – she hadn't expected to need one while she was pregnant again. It didn't matter though, because she was there to support Damon.

"You okay, honey?" Damon's flat but concerned voice broke her from her thoughts.

She looked up to find him staring at her. "Yeah . . . just a little indigestion. We should get to the reading."

"Um . . . yeah. I'll go get the car." His hand slipped from hers and he hurried off.

TVD

Three hours later, Elena found herself as the wife of the new CEO of Salvatore, Incorporated. She sat speechless next to Damon as Giuseppe's lawyer read from the late patriarch's last will and testament. Damon and Elena were the only ones present – Stefan would have been there but his advisors didn't think he was stable enough.

"For the last three years the profits of Salvatore, Incorporated have been steadily declining." Lansing announced.

"What do you mean?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"When Mr. Salvatore was diagnosed with heart failure four years ago the business began to fail." Lansing told them.

"I never . . ." Damon trailed off, sitting back.

Elena rested her hand on her husband's arm. "We never knew about the diagnosis."

"I wasn't aware you didn't know." Lansing said.

"It's been quite a few years since we've had contact with Damon's father." Elena told the lawyer.

"Well, as I've said he's left most of the estate to you and your brother – the house and its inventory. There's also been two funds set aside for your children and any children that your brother may have, Mr. Salvatore. The business, however, he's left solely to you." Lansing told Damon.

"Yeah, a failing business." Damon snorted. Elena let out a breath.

"Yes, well . . . he trusts you to bring it back." Lansing said. "Do you feel that this is what you want to do? If you choose to decline the position, Mr. Salvatore has choices in place to take control of the business."

"It's up to you, Damon." Elena squeezed his hand.

Damon lifted his hand from under hers. He reached over and rested it on the top of her belly. He was silent, just staring at his hand where it rested over their child.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Lansing cleared his throat. Damon was still entranced with Elena's stomach as it rose and felt with her breath. "Mr. Salvatore, I need to know what you decide." Elena watched him stare at her belly. He had such a strange pensive look on his face. She'd never seen him so. What was he thinking about?

"Damon, honey . . ." Elena spoke up.

He looked at the lawyer. "I'll do it." He stood, walking over to the bookshelves. He was staring off into space again. Elena noticed the various frames of Damon and Stefan as the two boys grew up. There was also photos of a dark-haired, blue-eyed woman that Elena recognized only from pictures – Damon and Stefan's mother. The Salvatore Matriarch had already been dead when Elena met the brothers. Then Elena noticed photos of her own son and an ultrasound photo she was fairly certain was of the baby she was still carrying.

"Are you certain, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes, I'll do it. Where do I sign?" A snarl spread across her husband's lips.

Elena rested her hand over her child. Damon was acting differently . . . he was agitated, angry. As she watched Damon and the lawyer sign the paperwork she glanced around the office again. She shivered, suddenly chilled. Her arms tightened around her swollen middle, the fabric of the uncomfortable dress digging painfully into her sides. Her heart was racing and anxiousness was all she could feel.

When the lawyer first told them moments earlier that Damon was the new CEO of his father's company Elena hadn't been worried. She didn't for anything think that even if he did take the position that it would affect their lives. But now, watching the stranger that had suddenly taken over her husband's face . . .

No, she thought still cuddling the life inside of her, nothing in their lives would ever be the same again.

TVD

Elena sniffled, tears falling down her face as she cradled her newborn son resting in her lap. The monitors beeped around her and she could hear the bustle of the hospital outside of her room. It had only been a few hours since she'd given birth to her second child but already she felt so tired and alone.

Having her first son Michael hadn't been easy by any stretch – thirty-six hours of labor followed by over a week in the hospital – but her first birth had been nothing compared to the hell she'd gone through this time.

Oh but he was perfect, wasn't he? Her little Alexander Stefan Salvatore was just as precious as his older brother had been. Despite her pain and heartache, Elena's heart swelled with love for his new little life. She'd always wanted children when she was a girl but the reality was even better. Mikey and Alex were her world, her life.

With his pudgy little nose and rosy cheeks, Alex looked a bit like Elena's brother Jeremy when he'd been a baby. Mikey had been through and through Salvatore – a full head of midnight black hair, blue eyes that stayed blue, and paler skin.

A knock on the closed door ripped through her thoughts. "Elena, honey, is everything all right in there?"

Elena sniffled . . . that was not the voice she was waiting for. A tear fell from her cheek and landed on little Alexander's nose. He stirred but continued to sleep soundly. She let out a breath. "I-I'm fine, just . . . I'm in the middle of feeding . . ." Another tear fell from her eyes. "Jenna, could you please just make sure Mikey's okay and . . . a-and find out if the flight is still on schedule."

"Um . . . okay, sweetie." Elena could hear her aunt sigh. "Just let us or the doctors know if you need anything. We're all here for you, okay? I'm sure that Damon will be here soon . . ."

Elena swallowed, holding back a sob. She stroked Alexander's tiny arm, willing herself not to look at the picture on her night stand or to think about how alone she felt.

He was late.

He'd promised to be back in Mystic Falls for the birth of their second son. He'd sworn to her that he'd rather crawl down to hell on his knees than not be by her side through every step of the labor and delivery – just like he'd done with their first son. It was supposed to be just a forty-eight hour business trip to New York for a press conference and re-launch party for the new and improved Salvatore, Incorporated.

Elena had gone into labor – six days earlier than her due date – approximately thirteen hours after the time that Damon was already supposed to be home. She'd gotten the call after she'd already been admitted into the hospital and settled into her room – the trip would take a few more hours but then he'd been on his way. But now was well past the time he should have arrived and Damon had already missed the first five hours of their son's life.

Elena was devastated – the one person who should be there to share this with her wasn't even in the same state as his family. She understood the importance of the trip but felt that their child's birth was even more important.

She'd stubbornly opted to go through the delivery alone with just the doctors and nurses in the room. She knew her family was disappointed but the only person she wanted in that room was Damon. She'd tried to hold off the contractions for as long as she could – praying that Damon would burst through the door – but her doctor took control before either Alexander or Elena could be put in danger. Damon never came and Elena almost broke her wrists holding on to the bed railings so hard. Now Alexander was here and Elena wasn't going to allow anyone to see him until his father could see him first. Damon had seen Mikey first and she wasn't going to take his moment with Alex away.

Alex startled as the phone beside the bed started ringing. Elena quickly picked it up before Alex could fully awaken.

"Elena, honey?"

Elena's heart jumped. "Damon!?"

"It's me, honey – how's our boy? How's Alex? Do you feel okay?" Damon spoke rapidly.

"He's so beautiful, baby . . ." Elena smiled, sniffling. "He's absolutely perfect."

"Oh, Elena . . . I can't wait to see him! I'm almost there, I promise. I love you so much." Elena could hear traffic in the background on Damon's end.

"We love you too, Daddy." Elena laughed, wiping tears out of her eyes. "Hurry up and come home to us, okay babe?"

"I'll be there soon." Damon said. "Babe, I have to go now but I'll be with you very soon. Give our boys a kiss for me." Tears fell down her face as the line clicked and Damon was gone. She put the phone back on the receiver on the nightstand.

A nurse entered the room a few moments later and took Alexander back to the nursery, promising to bring him back after she got some rest. Too weak to argue, it wasn't long before she fell into a restless sleep.

Hours later when she awoke, she was informed that Damon had been there by her bedside for quite a while after visiting with their newborn son. She also found out that he'd be gone for another two days. She spent the next several months angry with him.

end flashbacks

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena awoke this time and realized she'd been crying in her sleep. Danny was gone from beside her but she relaxed when she found a note from Katherine that she took him home. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, moving to sit up.

Her dreams plagued her mind . . . her father-in-law's funeral, Damon taking over his father's company, all the time he had to spend away from home in order to fix and maintain the failing business. She'd felt so alone giving birth to Alex but that wasn't the last time she'd felt like that over the last decade. Marriage to a CEO certainly was a lonely existence. Sure she had her friends and family but her best friend - her husband – wasn't the same man she'd grown up with and fell in love with.

Damon the college student and new father – though overworked – made sure they always found time to be a family and a couple. They balanced between raising Mikey, both of their homework loads and classes, and their jobs. Of course, they were broke and barely making a living but they were still – up until that eviction notice – a happy family.

Damon the CEO – just as overworked – was hardly ever home and when he was his mind was still on work. Elena was so proud of him for turning his father's business around and making it better . . . but they lost themselves along the way. They weren't a family anymore. The boys barely got to see their father and when they did he was often agitated and busy. She couldn't even remember the last time they'd taken time together for just the two of them. Both of them often used tiredness and work to avoid intimacy. Out of nearly twelve anniversaries they'd barely celebrated half of them together.

It hurt so much because she loved their family. She was so much in love with Damon but the man she fell in love with just wasn't there anymore. They hadn't been the Damon and Elena they used to be for so many years. They weren't happy anymore – hell, they barely knew each other.

They spent the first fifteen years of knowing each other as close friends. After a drink-spiking-incident at a senior party landed both of them in the hospital they realized there was more between them than friendship. From there they quickly went from friends to lovers to parents to spouses . . . and now . . .

She bit her bottom lip, sniffling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. It wasn't just Damon and Elena against the world anymore. They had four boys who loved and depended on them.

As a wife, Elena didn't want to ever let Damon go. She loved him so much and the thought of not being with him hurt every ounce of her. As a mother she knew how much the failing relationship with her husband was hurting her boys. They deserved so much more . . . and they certainly shouldn't have to witness a broken marriage. As a woman, she knew she wasn't happy and Damon wasn't happy either. They deserved to find happiness – even if it wasn't with each other.

Maybe sometimes love just wasn't enough.

Tears leaked down her face as she realized what she needed to do. Trembling fingers picked up the phone on the table beside her bed and dialed an all too familiar number. She cleared her throat as the line rang, her free hand over her heart. Her stomach clenched as it beeped and her husband's voice announced that he wasn't available but to leave a message after the beep. A familiar anger and disappointment coursed through her as her lips left a message for her husband to hear later.

She told him that this wasn't working anymore. This separation was a mistake and they were fooling themselves if they thought even more space was going to fix this. It was time that they stopped skirting around the issues and stop denying the truth. It was time to let themselves move on.

It was time to let go.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 5: Now I Find Myself In Question

CHAPTER FIVE: Now I Find Myself In Question

Author's Notes: Okay I know it's been pretty dark and sad the last couple of chapters and it may be for a little bit yet but I hope you guys can hold out. It's going to take some time for Damon and Elena to fix this but I promise that they will. On the upside, we'll get to see flashbacks of some of the earlier days of Damon and Elena that give us some more of their story. Chapter title is from Linkin Park's Runaway (whether you think of the original song or the remix...I guess either one works). So enjoy the holidays, whatever you celebrate even if it's just the company of family and friends. :-)

Chapter 5: Now I Find Myself In Question

flashback

An angry adolescent Damon Salvatore stormed his way down the stairs of his father's house. He ignored the aging old man's shouts behind him upstairs and launched himself out the front door – slamming the door shut behind him.

He went straight for his car – an old blue Camaro he'd bought with his own hard earned money – and sped off away from the Salvatore mansion. He cranked up the music, thumping the steering wheel as he drove. He could feel his pager go off in his pocket. He pulled it out with one hand – pages from his house and the Gilbert house.

Grunting, he chucked the pager on the seat beside him and sped up. The tires squealed as he flew down the highway.

The elder Salvatore brother wasn't exactly having the best of days. Suspended from school, a bruised hand, a fight with his father, a lecture from his little brother, and now it looked like Elena wanted to lecture him too. So what if he'd gotten into a fight in school – the other guy started it. Why should he be the one to be punished and bitched at?

"Gaaahhh!" He slammed the steering wheel, shouting to the empty car.

He needed to get away. He needed to get the hell out of Mystic Falls – away from his dick of a father and this town full of memories. God how he wished he was eighteen already. Being stuck in this town was killing him. Less then two years to go . . . and then he was out of here.

His pager went off again. He glanced at it again – Gilbert house: Elena again. He let out a deep breath. He'd known Elena a long time now and – aside from his little brother – she was the most important person in his life that he cared about. His father could kiss his ass, his mom was gone – Elena's uncle Alaric was pretty cool and occasionally served as a drinking buddy but no . . . Elena was something special to him. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud. Most of the time she treated him like an older brother.

Right now, though, he knew Elena would talk him out of being angry or make him laugh . . . sometimes a guy just needed to be angry and stupid for a while.

So . . . he ignored the page and kept driving. After about twenty minutes he rolled his eyes and picked up the pager. Another page: this one from someone else. It was from Rose.

It was then he remembered hearing about a party – at Rose's house? Yeah . . . he vaguely remembered her inviting him actually . . .

Rose was an 18 year old senior who lived on her own whereas he was a sophomore. They'd hooked up a couple of times after they'd met at a couple of fraternity parties. Lately, though . . . the more Damon fought with his father the more he hung out with Rose and pushed Elena and Stefan away.

Elena stared at the house phone. Damon hadn't responded to either of her pages! She really needed to talk to him. Stefan called her saying that his father and brother got into it again and Damon had driven off angry. She knew that their dad wasn't the nicest guy around (she was certain he didn't like her either) but Damon could be pretty bullheaded sometimes too. Though Stefan had his moments too . . . it was just that Giuseppe Salvatore seemed to ignore or deny his younger son's indiscretions and put the heft of the blame on his elder son. Elena often wondered if it was because Damon looked so much like his mother (she only knew from pictures but it was clear that Damon got his looks from her). From what little stories she'd heard from the Salvatore brothers and their housekeepers who knew her, Giuseppe had been madly in love with his wife and took her death really hard.

But none of that explained why Damon wasn't responding to her calls. The two of them had been inseparable for years – why was he pushing her away?

Sure, they were older now but that shouldn't really change anything. Damon was her best friend – her "boo".

"Kids – it's time for dinner!"

Elena sighed and put her phone down on its receiver, leaving her room and going down the stairs.

"Watch it sis!" Jeremy breezed past her, fearlessly sliding down the banister of the stairs.

"Jer!" Elena rolled her eyes, his leg pinching her finger on the wood railing.

"I warned you." Jeremy laughed, jumping off on the bottom to the floor. A figure stood at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at him with her arms crossed. Jeremy froze. "Um . . . sorry Mom . . ."

"Kid, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack . . ." Elena's aunt Jenna rolled her eyes. Jeremy may call their aunt Mom because he didn't really remember their parents but for Elena it never really felt right. Everyone was okay with it though. Jeremy and Katherine referred to Jenna and Alaric as 'Mom' and 'Dad' but Elena either used their first names or 'aunt' or 'uncle'. Their household was a little strange but by now they were all used to it.

"Jeremy, what have we told you about the stairs?" Uncle Ric light tapped the boy on the back of his head.

"Use the stairs, not the rail . . ." Jeremy grumbled. "Sorry, Dad . . ."

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?" Ric told him. Jeremy nodded, taking his usual place at the dinner table.

Elena descended the stairs, taking her seat next to her brother. Jenna and Ric came back and forth from the kitchen with dishes of food.

"Elena, honey, have you seen your sister?" Jenna asked her. Elena shrugged, shaking her head. "Jer bear, what about you?"

Jeremy froze, looking down at his empty plate. "Um . . ."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Okay spill – I know that look. What did Katherine do this time?" Elena rolled her eyes – the troublemakers always got the attention.

"I don't . . ." Jeremy stuttered.

"Out with it, Jer." Alaric came to stand next to his wife, putting a big bowl of salad down.

Jeremy looked to Elena who shook shrugged. She had no idea what was up . . . Jeremy and Katherine usually didn't keep her in the loop because she was really bad at keeping secrets.

"The sooner you 'fess up, kid, the lesser the punishment." Jenna warned him.

"But I didn't do anything!" Jeremy said.

"You're covering for her now spit it out, Jer." Alaric's voice got a little louder.

"I don't know much okay." Jeremy relented, putting his hands up. "I overheard her talking to her girlie friends about a party or something."

"A party?" Jenna and Alaric said at the same time. Elena sighed . . . really, she should have known.

"Yeah . . . a senior party I think." Jeremy nodded.

"She's not even 11!" Jenna shrieked.

"Any clue where this party is?" Alaric growled, rubbing his wife's shoulder to calm her down though he wasn't particularly calm himself.

"Some senior's apartment I think – I heard she's 18 and lives alone." Jeremy said.

"Rose Billings?" Elena offered. She paid very little attention to her upperclassmen but . . . well, Damon had been spending a lot of time with Rose so – let's just say Rose was on her radar.

"You knew about this too?" Jenna and Alaric stared at her, surprised. She was their good girl.

Elena immediately shook her head. "I just know of Rose . . . she throws a lot of parties."

Jenna and Alaric nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll get the keys." Alaric said. "Jen, you find out where this Rose lives."

"Got it, hun."

And . . . they were off. Wait, does this mean they were on their own for dinner?

"Jer, you'll get your punishment when we get home. Dinner's in the kitchen, we'll be back soon with your sister. There's chocolate ice cream for dessert."

Jenna and Alaric flew out the door, leaving Jeremy and Elena alone. The two of them just sat there.

"Well, shit . . ." Jeremy cursed. "Our little sister is at it again . . ."

"I don't know why she goes to those parties." Elena rolled her eyes. "She's always lusting after Stefan anyway . . ."

She just really hoped Damon wasn't there at that party.

Hmm . . . maybe it was time for her to make new friends. Matt Donovan in her grade seemed friendly enough. He was always trailing after her anyway. He was pretty cute, too. Yeah . . . maybe she'd ask him if he wanted to go to the roller rink next week.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Katherine and Stefan quietly tiptoed down the stairs, careful as to not wake their sleeping nephews above. It had taken hours to get the boys to finally settle down.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them have that third bowl of chocolate ice cream . . ." Stefan whispered as he plopped down on the living room couch.

Katherine sprawled across his lap and giggled, her arms around his neck. "Yeah . . . that would've probably been a good idea." She shrugged. "Maybe we don't tell Elena about that when she gets out of the hospital . . ."

Stefan chuckled. "Agreed . . . although the ice cream was your idea, babe."

"What can I say? Ice cream's my favorite go-to snack." Katherine smirked. "We've had a lot of fun with ice cream over the years, you and I." Stefan laughed, nodding. "Post-hangover ice cream binges, games of foreplay-sundaes back and forth—oh, and remember that time we had that chocolate syrup fight?"

The two of them continued to laugh. "I seem to remember winning that fight." Stefan grinned. "You, all hot and bothered on that motel kitchen floor covered in chocolate syrup . . . hell yeah I remember that."

"That was one hell of a night, babe." Katherine patted his thigh, also grinning. She lay her head back on his chest, taking hold of his hand. Her smile wavered a bit as she squeezed his hand. "It's hard not to remember the next few months after that, though . . . all those days apart . . ." She swallowed.

Stefan let out a deep breath. "Now that was hell." He kissed the back of her head. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah . . ." She sighed. "Just wishing those memories would go away, that's all."

"We were both pretty screwed up, huh?" Stefan said.

"More than," Katherine nodded. She turned around to face him. "But we're better people now, both of us."

"That we are." Stefan kissed her. "Our siblings did that, they helped us – your sister and my brother. It's because of them that we're here and happy and together." She nodded. "You were right, you know. There is something wrong with them. I think there has been for a while but they've been hiding it."

"They're so stubborn." Katherine sighed.

"How was Elena when you called earlier?" Stefan said.

"She said she's feeling better but she just seemed so sad." Katherine let out a breath. "When she woke up yesterday while I was there with Danny, she seemed to fall apart when I told her Damon had to go back to New York. I don't know . . . she just seemed – different."

"I wonder what happened with them." Stefan looked at the mantel full of pictures of Damon, Elena, and their family. "They've always seemed so happy."

Katherine scoffed. "Babe, we both know how easy it is to hide what you're really feeling from the world." Their eyes met as painful memories of being separated from both of their stints in rehab, her in jail, again both of them in the hospital, and other things flashed through their minds. Her hand squeezed his and she leaned over to kiss him briefly on the lips. "Do we know yet what really happened with Tyler? Caroline and Mrs. Lockwood were flipping out at the engagement hall."

Stefan shrugged. "Not really. Just that he was arrested for something and that's why Damon came back from New York."

"Well, those Lockwood's were always useless." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl who dated Tyler's surfer uncle while I was over in England for those two years for school." Stefan stared her down.

Katherine shook her head, rolling her eyes again. "Ugh . . . do not even remind me. Worst mistake ever. That asshole got me involved with his biker buddies Jules and Brady and got me arrested for underage drinking – among other things."

Stefan scrunched his nose, his hand on his side. "Yeah let's not. I'd rather forget about getting my ass kicked by Grove Hill's biker club - what was their mascot anyway? Wolves or dingoes or something. The jet lag was nothing compared to that beating."

"It was wolves." Katherine nodded. "Good point - subject change . . . Hey are you ever going to tell me where you're taking me for our honeymoon?"

"Not until we're on the way there." Stefan shook his head. Katherine's lips were pouty. "Don't ruin the surprise, babe. You're going to love it, I promise. Okay?"

Katherine let out a breath. "Fine . . . but it better be amazing."

"Oh, it will . . ." Stefan assured her, leaning in for more kisses.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

When both Tyler and Mason Lockwood were in custody, Damon and his Mikaelson partners agreed to allow the merger to go through as planned without any incident. The celebration was rescheduled and all of the last minute odds and ends were almost done. When it was over, Elijah would go back to England with his sister and daughter leaving Klaus to stay in New York to continue running things with Damon.

The rescheduled office party had been going on for the last few hours but Damon had spent most of that time alone in his office. He sat frozen, staring at the picture of his wife and kids that always sat on the corner of his desk. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing Elena so sick and weak in that hospital bed. He'd stayed by her side as long as he could, hoping she'd wake up so that he could explain that he wanted to come home and be a family again. But . . . she never woke up yet and Elijah called to say that they needed him back in New York.

Now he was stuck in New York. Stefan had called earlier in the day to tell Damon she was awake and doing fine. Damon found out that she awoke not three hours after he left. If only he'd been able to stay by her side a little longer . . .

He felt a buzzing on the desk below his hands - there was a voice mail on his cell phone. He'd forgotten to turn the volume back on and missed a call. He didn't recognize the number the message was from but it was a Virginia area code - where his home was. He went into his voice mail to listen to the message:

"Damon, it's me . . . it's Elena . . ."

His heart jumped and he let out an inaudible sigh.

. . . it had been so long since he'd heard her voice . . .

"I-I'm okay, in the hospital but it's just the flu so . . ." She was quiet for a moment. "I know you were there at the reception when I fell and I've been told you stayed with me while I was out . . . Our last conversation wasn't exactly the best and I'm sorry I flipped out on you like that. I understand that the company is important and I shouldn't have made you choose like that. You've worked so hard to rebuild it and I am so proud of you for that. I just . . . you're never home, Damon. It doesn't feel like we're a family anymore. The boys barely know you anymore and this is hurting them too. I know we were going to try this separation thing but it just isn't working anymore."

Damon's hand clenched around the phone and he looked away from the picture on his desk.

"Please, Damon . . . don't misunderstand what I'm saying here. I will always love you and nothing could ever change that. The boys will always need their father and they'll always be in your life."

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Out." Damon spat, waving the hand that didn't fist the phone. His assistant was gone in a second.

". . . just feel like we've changed so much, both of us. We're not the same people we used to be but that is okay. We just can't do this anymore. It's not only hurting the both of us but our boys and our family and friends too. I just think that it's time we stop ignoring the space that's grown between us. More space isn't going to fix that - maybe nothing can fix that, I don't even know I just . . . Damon, it's time that we let go. If we don't do this now, it's just going to hurt more ."

"No . . ." Damon let out a strangled breath.

"We both deserve the chance to move on and that is exactly what we need to do. I . . . I'll have our lawyer draw it up within the next couple of weeks. We'll just have to decide how we want to handle the boys and everything."

It felt to Damon as if all of the oxygen in the room was being being sucked into the vortex that he held against his ear.

". . . hoping that this could be as uncomplicated as possible, for everyone. It doesn't need to be difficult, not really. We're both adults and . . ."

He heard her take several breaths and he could even hear the hospital monitors in the background. Damon himself found it hard to breathe.

". . . Damon, I'm just trying to be rational here . . . I need to go now, the doctors want me to rest some more before they decide if I can go home. Stefan and Katherine are with the boys and they'll be staying with me for awhile until I can get back on my feet. Don't worry about any of the planning for Stefan and Katherine's wedding, Katherine and I will take care of anything. If you want to do a bachelor party for your brother that is up to the two of you. If you could just make it to the wedding for your brother, I know he really appreciates you being his best man. I hope that the merger is going well and everything is going okay. Have a good night, Damon . . ."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena's friends watched her in the weeks following after news of her split to Damon came out into the open. There wasn't a word spoken about it other than Elena's brief announcement just days after she got out of the hospital. Even the boys seemed to know not to say anything about their parent's problems.

They all watched her closely – for fear something should happen and Damon would wring their necks – despite her continued insistence that she was perfectly fine and they should worry about their own lives. It was Stefan and Katherine that watched her the most – they were living in her house after all.

They watched her focus on the wedding, taking care of the boys, and consoling Caroline as she dealt with her husband's sudden arrest. They all figured she was also working on her new book but no one actually saw her working on anything.

Every once and a while they noticed the pale, green, tinge return to her face – the doctor had said it would take her awhile to fully kick the bug in her system – but Elena never made any mention of it so no one else did either. Katherine was especially worried because her sister's clothes seemed a lot looser than usual. But with the wedding and her college classes keeping her busy she just never really said anything. There wasn't really an excuse for her laziness – and looking back later she'll wish she'd just taken a minute to say something to Elena about it – but at the time it just never occurred to her that something could happen.

"Hey babe, why don't you go bed?"

Katherine jumped, catching her books just as they were about to fall off her lap. She blinked, looking around. Stefan leaned over her in the armchair she was in, her legs dangling over one of the arm rests. When did he get home?

"Hon, everyone's asleep. Why don't we go on up." Stefan pressed a kiss to her temple.

She blinked again, shaking her head. "I have to finish this paper before this weekend."

"You don't have any classes tomorrow, right? You need to get some sleep." Stefan insisted.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right. She started packing up her notes and books, following Stefan upstairs to the guestroom they were staying in at Elena's house. "How was your shift at the center?" She loved that he volunteered at the rehab center. His time there had really affected him and he'd wanted to help the other addicts just like the staff at the rehab had helped him. Helped both of them really.

Stefan shrugged. "Long day. One of the patients overdosed."

Katherine nodded, rubbing his shoulder with her free hand. Her mind momentarily going back to finding him unconscious in his dorm room. She swallowed, shaking back the tears.

"Some of the patients were asking about you – some that we both were in there with a couple of times." He said. Katherine tensed. He could probably feel it in the hand she had on his shoulder. "I know you said you'd never go back, but . . ."

Katherine let out a breath. "I can't. You know that." Her tone was sharp. She went ahead of him into their room, putting her things down on the dresser.

"Katherine . . ." Stefan trailed off.

She shook her head, sitting down at the end of the bed. One of her knees bounced, shaking the bed.

Stefan let out a breath, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed beside her but she moved away from him. "Hey . . . I'm sorry to bring it up . . . I shouldn't have . . ."

"I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "It's okay."

The sound of crying from down the hall leaked into their bedroom. They both tensed, looking to the door.

"Got it." Stefan rose from the bed but Katherine put her hand on his thigh.

"I'll get it." Katherine pulled him down as she stood up. She didn't give him a chance to object as she made her way down the hall to Danny's room. Her youngest nephew lay wide awake in his toddler bed, screaming his head off.

"Danny, sweetie . . . what's wrong?" Katherine knelt down next to the bed.

"M-monsters . . ." Danny whimpered.

"Oh, buddy." Katherine chuckled. "Monsters, huh?"

Danny sniffled, nodding. He wiped his nose on the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"Well . . . you know that monsters aren't real." Katherine reminded him.

"Make them go away!" Danny pulled the blanket over his head, still crying.

"Danny there aren't any here, I promise." Katherine assured him.

"No!" Danny screamed. "No more monsters!"

"Buddy, come on. You're going to wake up your brothers and your mom." Katherine let out a breath. "The monsters went away, okay?"

Danny uncovered his face, still crying. He shook his head. "You have to do the no more monsters song."

"Danny, I don't—"

"Do the song, Katty." Danny cried.

Katherine hesitated. She didn't know the song. "Danny, you need to go back to sleep."

"No . . ." Danny wailed. "No . . . song! Song! Song!"

"Danny, plea—"

"NO!" Danny started kicking the bed. "I want song!"

"Daniel Martin Salvatore!"

Both Katherine and Danny jumped, turning toward the door. Elena stood in the doorway, her hands on the hips of her robe. She walked over to the bed to sit on the other side that Katherine was on. Danny stopped kicking, still crying.

"Mommy, I want song make monsters go away." Danny pouted.

Elena let out a deep breath. "Baby there aren't any monsters in here."

"Uh huh." Danny pointed to the closet across the dark room. "In there . . ."

Elena crossed over to the closet, sliding the doors open. Danny gasped, reaching for the covers. Elena pulled the chain for the light in the closet ceiling. Light flooded the cluttered closet but no monsters.

"See? No monsters." Katherine ruffled his hair. "Time for bed."

"Song!" Danny scrunched his nose.

"Daniel, that's enough." Elena pointed her finger. "It's time for bed. There's no monsters and it's very late. You have school in the morning."

Apparently, that did the trick. Danny let out a pouty sigh and disappeared under the covers. Elena and Katherine left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry sis, I was hoping to get him back to sleep before you woke up." Katherine sighed.

Elena shrugged. "I was already up. I was just waiting to see if he'd let you calm him down."

Katherine winced – that meant her sister wasn't sleeping again. "Are you feeling better? You seemed a little out of it when I got home from class tonight."

"I'm good . . . I think it's just because of this illusive bug the doctors can't fix. It takes a lot out of me." Elena smiled but Katherine saw right through it. "Really, Kat – I'm fine. What have I said about worrying about me? Focus on school and your wedding, please. I've had enough fawning over me to last a lifetime."

"But—"

"Katherine, please." Elena's voice cracked a little and she let out a breath.

"Just . . . please let Stefan and I help you when you need it. Okay?" Katherine reached out her hand to put it on her sister's shoulder but the elder woman stepped back.

"I'm okay. I just . . . I'm fine, okay? When I need help I'll ask for it." Elena huffed, going down the hall to her room and closing the door behind her.

Katherine closed her eyes and let out a breath. She thought back to all the times she'd shut her parents out when she was a teenager – had they felt as helpless as she did now with Elena? And don't even get her started with Damon . . .

"Babe, is everything okay?" She felt Stefan's arm start to wind around her waist. She turned around to face him, suddenly feeling very tired. "What is it?"

"Just Elena being stubborn." Katherine yawned.

"Business as usual then," Stefan chuckled, leading her back to their room. "Let's get some sleep."

"I can't believe we'll be married in two months." Katherine mused.

"We are responsible adults now." Stefan smirked. "You're finishing school. I'm writing for the paper. We're both sober, we live together, and we're getting married. You and me baby . . . we're on the right track."

"My Stefan, always so poetic." Katherine chuckled.

"Hey, being good with words has always given me luck with the ladies." Stefan winked.

"Just this one." Katherine pointed out, laughing.

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Stefan swatted her on the behind and she laughed.

"Ssshh!" She shushed in between laughing as they got to their room and shut the door. He pushed his hand through her hair by her ear, leaning in to kiss her. She squealed as her knees hit the bed and and he toppled over her. They both were laughing now and still kissing.

Katherine pushed him to the side. "What's up babe?" He said. She scrunched her face, pulling his phone out from under her back. They both looked at it and laughed. "Oops." He shrugged. She yawned again. "Okay, I'm callin' it . . . it's a sleep night. As beautiful as you are even with bags under your eyes you know you'll regret it if you don't get some sleep so you can rock out that paper tomorrow."

Katherine scrunched her nose, sighing. "Yeah . . . you're probably right." She started to sit up but Stefan lay his hand on her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before . . . I know that we had different experiences at the rehab center and I shouldn't have pushed. If you ever want to go back and visit, it should be on your terms – even if you decide that's never."

Katherine's eyes softened, leaning over to kiss him. "Thanks babe . . . I didn't mean to snap." She sighed. "There's just . . ." She swallowed. ". . . too many memories and I can't—" Stefan nodded. "Maybe . . . someday. I don't know." She let out a breath. "Let's just focus on one thing at a time, okay?"

"Sounds reasonable to me." Stefan shrugged, kissing her. "Okay . . . let's crash."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon looked up from the computer at his brother, still typing an instant message to Rose. Stefan was also at his computer – probably talking to Katherine or something. "Hey Stef – u know who this Donovan punk is?" He read a message that Rose just sent him and laughed.

"What?"

Damon let out a huff. "Matt Donovan. Elena's been spending a lot of time with him. Isn't he on the football team you used to be on?"

Stefan smirked. "Why you jealous?"

"No." Damon said immediately, his fingers freezing on the keyboard. Stefan was still smirking. Couldn't he just be concerned for her for crying out loud? "He just seems like trouble."

Stefan shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say, brother. Matt's the captain of the team – all set for a full college scholarship. He actually seems like a good guy."

"Yeah, well . . . we've all got our secrets don't we Golden Boy." Damon snarled. Stefan let out a breath, turning back to his computer. "Tell JailBait I said hi."

"You know Kat hates it when you call her that. I don't even think she knows what it means." Stefan said.

"Oh she knows." Damon smirked. "You'll find that out soon enough, brother."

"Whatever." Stefan pounded some keys and stormed off, closing the door to the computer room.

Damon chuckled, shaking his head. It still amazed him that the whole school knew how much trouble boozy Katherine Saltzman was and yet Stefan – who spent the most time with her – still didn't see it. Though little brother wasn't perfect either – they didn't call him Ripper in school for nothing. The boy ripped through bags of weed and coke like a heavy weight champ. Unless you asked their father – then Stefan was the Golden Boy, pride and joy of the Salvatore lineage.

Anyway, back to Rose . . . he sent her another message and waited for her reply. They'd been hanging out a lot lately – but they both knew it wouldn't be more than just hooking up. She knew he liked Elena and he knew she liked her neighbor Trevor but it didn't stop them from having fun. She was out of school now and at Whitmore College but they still hung out. He was a senior – so close to eighteen he could practically taste it. Then he was out of here.

Rose gave him the idea to enlist in the army – see the world, get out of Mystic Falls, meet some new people. He already had the application filled out – he was just waiting for his eighteenth birthday.

Why did two weeks have to take so long? And just two days after graduation . . .

"DAMON!"

Damon's head dropped at the sound of his father's voice. Ugh . . . what did he do this time? Hell . . . he didn't know if he was gonna make it two weeks let alone two hours . . .

TVD

Elena was sitting at the desk in her room doing her homework. She wanted to get an early start on a couple of her last papers and projects for the year. Katherine was still grounded from the party incident a couple of months ago – not that that really stopped her from using the phone, the computer, or sneaking out. Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric really were way over their heads with Elena's younger sibling. And Jeremy, though he wasn't grounded any more ... Mr. Not-So-Invincible whined constantly now because he was stuck with a full leg cast and shoulder sling. Really, though, what did he expect from jumping out of a tree after the neighbor's cat?

"Elena, sweetie, you have a phone call." Her aunt poked her head in Elena's door, holding the land-line in her hand.

Elena turned her head. "Who is it?" She raised her eyebrow. Hmm . . .

Jenna's face seemed sad. "It's Stefan."

"What is it? I'm trying to do homework." Elena stood up, not liking the somber tone in her aunt's voice. And really, usually when Stefan called it was for Katherine.

"I think you should talk to him, sweetie." Jenna held out the phone. Elena took it and held it up to her ear as Jenna closed the door.

"Hey Stefan." Elena spoke into the phone.

"Hey Elena . . ." Stefan trailed off.

"You sound weird, Stefan. What is it?" Elena knew of his school nickname and how he'd gotten it – she may be the good kid in the house but she wasn't stupid or blind. He didn't sound high though. He sounded just as sad as Jenna.

"Elena, I—" He paused. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone but my dad's freaking out and I can't really leave so . . ."

"Just tell me already!" Elena shouted, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Damon's gone . . ." Stefan spoke as if he let it all out in one breath. Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" Elena's voice cracked.

"Elena, I know how close you and my brother are and . . ." Stefan paused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!"

"Yeah . . . he and my dad got into a huge fight." Stefan said.

"But they always do." Elena said.   
"It was bad this time, Elena . . . I don't even really know what it was about. My dad won't talk about it and Damon—"

"Yes?" Elena held in a breath.

"He took off – I don't think he's coming back." Stefan sighed.

"I . . ." Elena's chest heaved. She wasn't asthmatic but she was kind of finding it hard to breathe right now . . .

"Yeah . . . he said something about the army, and getting the hell out of Mystic Falls. He sounded serious."

"But . . ." Elena's eyes widened. "No . . . he can't. He's not even eighteen!"

"He will be in like two weeks, remember? I'm so sorry, Elena . . ."

Tears leaked down her eyes as she struggled to breathe. "I need you to tell me he'll come back." She cried. "Tell me he'll come back. Stefan, he's my best friend . . . god, your brother . . ."

"Elena . . ." Stefan sounded as broken as she felt.

"Please . . ." She sank to her knees. "How are we going to get through this?"

"I . . . I don't know, Elena. There isn't really a right or wrong way . . ." Stefan sighed.

"No, there's just forever." She heard the door open but couldn't really process it. "I need you to give me hope. Tell me he'll come back because I don't think I can live the rest of my life without him."

"Elena, I—"

Sobs wracked her body as the phone dropped out of her hands. She buried her face in her hands on the floor, her tears soaking the plush white carpet.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and a warm body against her. By the smell of lilac and oranges she could tell it was her aunt Jenna. "He's gone, aunt Jenna." She sobbed, sitting up to face her aunt. "My best friend's gone . . ."

"Oh, sweetie I know . . . Stefan told me." Jenna pushed the hair out of her face. "It's a difficult situation . . . I never did like that Giuseppe. I couldn't understand why your dad was so close to him."

"Why'd he have to leave?" Elena gulped, trying to breathe.

"Damon's had it rough for a while, kiddo. He looks more like their mother than Stefan does, and well . . . it's hard to explain why people do the things they do – especially adults. Sometimes we don't even know that the hell we're doing, to be honest with you. Damon'll cool down and he'll come home eventually – I know he will." Jenna assured her.

"How do you know?" Elena sniffled.

Jenna shrugged. "He's your best friend – and you're his. He can't be without his best friend forever can he?"

"What if I'm not?" Elena looked down.

"Oh, sweetie I don't think there's any doubt that you are." Jenna chuckled. "He just has some things to work through. Now, you just have to pick yourself up and keep on living your life. Okay?"

Elena sniffled again, nodding.

"I know it won't be easy, but you'll get through it." Jenna told her. "We're strong in this family, remember that. We get through anything." They both were silent for a moment thinking of Elena's parent's, Alaric's ex-wife, and all the others they'd lost. And now . . . Damon left her too.

He said he would never leave her. He said he'd always be there for her . . . he said . . .

No. Jenna was right. She had to pick herself up and be strong just like she had before.

Over the next few months she did exactly that. She didn't let losing her best friend define her. She surrounded herself with people to help her and support her. She started to get closer to Matt who she was seriously starting to crush on. Stefan was still around, but he was mostly around Katherine – though it was obvious that he was spiraling just as much as Elena was.

She joined the cheer leading squad (despite how much her brother and sister teased her) and became good friends with Bonnie and Caroline. They had sleepovers and talked about girly things – it helped Elena to dull the pain of losing her best friend.

She never forgot about Damon and she thought about him all the time . . . but Jenna was right. She had to move on with her life.

In the back of her mind, though, she never lost hope that her Damon, her boo buddy, would come back to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

to be continued . . .

Author's note: Okay, so I know I'm terrible at updating all of my stories lately but I've had renewed inspiration for this story. I have more that I wanted for this chapter but I decided to end it here and put the rest in the next chapter – this one was getting a little long. With any luck, the next chapter should be as soon as possible. Oh, and there was a conversation in the chapter that played out similarly in a recent episode that I thought really fit with the story . . . did anyone see it? I hope everyone has a good holiday and has some good days off and time with their families.


End file.
